The Pact
by Accusatrix
Summary: Harry and Ginny make a pact that will change their lives. They just didn't know it'd be such a big change. What happens when a little drunken agreement turns into something a lot more complicated? H/G, AU, Post-DH, Mature sexual content and themes.
1. Chapter 1: A Noble Purpose

_**A/N: **This story was written for the PuffySubmariner community writing challenge on LJ. Many thanks to Deadwoodpecker for being my beta on this story. This is Post-DH, however parts of HBP never happened, ie: Harry and Ginny never got together during HBP._

**Chapter 1: A Noble Purpose**

_**October 21, 2000**_

Harry Potter slouched in his seat, slowly untying the bowtie that had been strangling him all day. While he was glad that Hermione had insisted on muggle dress clothes for the bridal party, he could have done without the noose around his neck.

Reaching out to snag his glass, he took another healthy swallow of the whisky he'd been drinking since the formal dinner had finished. Harry had already had his obligatory dance with the maid of honor and bride, and was now well into his third glass and was beginning to brood.

"You look like you're pouting."

Harry glanced over at the woman who was sharing a table with him. He had no idea why she was hiding with him over in this shadowed corner of the hall that Hermione's parents had obtained for the wedding. She had joined him soon after the dancing started and had matched him drink for drink. Still… she at least, had no reason to hide away from the happy couples now spinning around on the dance floor. _She_ was rarely without a boyfriend. _She_ always had someone fun to go out with. _She_…

_She was bloody gorgeous._

Maybe he ought to have another drink. Or two.

Waving his empty glass at a passing waiter, he looked over at his friend to see if she wanted a refill as well. Watching her down the last of her own whisky, he sent the waiter off with a request for a bottle, instead._ No reason to keep having him come by every half hour._

"For your information, Miss Weasley, I'm not pouting. I'm enjoying some quiet time, while pondering the good fortune of my best friends." Harry thought that was rather articulate of him. Hermione's lectures must have paid off. _Or you're drunker than you think, Potter._

"I think you're drunk, Potter," Ginny replied, laughing as she poured herself another glass from the bottle of fine whisky the waiter had just dropped at their table.

"What? Can't I be happy for my best friends, who are so obviously in love with each other? Can't I ponder the wonderfulness that is their very open and… oh, Merlin they're making out on the dance floor again," Harry scowled at Ron and Hermione as they clung to each other in a rather heated embrace. He slammed the rest of the whisky in his glass and grabbed the bottle to refill it.

Harry heard Ginny laugh again, and watched as she reached down with one arm, wobbling in her chair a little, and slipped off the straps on the heels she had been wearing all day. Kicking them away from her where they came to rest under an empty chair at the table, she sighed in relief.

"Honestly, I don't know what Hermione was thinking when she picked those shoes. They're horribly uncomfortable," Ginny complained as she rubbed the toes of her right foot. _Even her toes are gorgeous. They're so tiny!_

Harry saw her glass was empty again, so he splashed a bit of whisky in it before looking back at the bottle he still held in his hand.

_Screw the glass._

Harry leaned back further in his chair, his bum sliding halfway down the seat, and took a large swallow, feeling the burn all the way down to his stomach. He could only imagine the lecture he'd get from Hermione if she saw his posture and the way he was drinking straight from the bottle. _But she won't see you Potter, because she's in happy Hermione world, snogging the hell out of your best mate. And then later, she'll drag Ron off and they can shag all over the place and be happy, happy, happy._

"Hey!"

Harry rolled his head to the left to see Ginny looking at him in indignation. He smiled wistfully at her and realized he was about to say something stupid, but the warmth of the liquor in his belly made him not really care too much. "Did you know you're pretty when you get all worked up like that, Gin?"

"…wha? I…" Ginny looked flustered for a moment, then she shook herself and pointed a finger at him. "No… no distracting me. I was about to yell at you for hogging the bottle. What's with only giving me this one little swallow and then taking the whole bottle for yourself, Potter?" she asked, pointing to the half-full glass in her other hand.

"Wanna share?"

"Hell yes," she exclaimed, then he watched in amazement as she slammed the half-full glass of whisky in one large gulp, and plunked it back on the table. "So…"

"So… what?"

"Why are you over here pouting?"

"I already told you," Harry said. "I'm not pouting. I just…" He sighed and pulled himself upright and leaned his elbows on the table. His head angled over towards her, as she mirrored his position. Harry absently ran his finger up and down the bottle, plucking at the label with his fingernail.

"You're just what?" Ginny asked him softly. Harry felt her hand land on his and pull it away from where he was shredding the pieces of paper he'd pulled from the bottle.

"Look at them, Ginny. Ron and Hermione. George and Angelina. Even Neville bleeding Longbottom has a date," Harry said, exasperated.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, I'm just…"

Ginny looked at him oddly, tilting her head to the side as if she was studying him closely. She reached out and pulled the bottle from his hands and took another drink, then seemed to set it back down decisively.

"You're jealous."

"I'm… I'm not jealous of anyone in particular, Gin, that's not what I'm saying."

"So what _are_ you saying, Harry?" Ginny asked. "Why didn't you bring a date if you were going to get that worked up about it?"

Harry scowled and snatched the bottle back from her, taking a swallow before answering. "There was no one to ask." _And I can't ask you._

Ginny scoffed aloud at that. "No one to ask?! Harry, you have half the wizarding world falling at your feet! You could have walked down Diagon Alley and picked any girl there to ask to go with you and they'd have gladly said yes."

Harry glared at the woman next to him. "I'm not going to date some fan girl, or someone who's out for my so-called fame or fortune, Gin. And anyway, where's your date if you're so bent on me not having one?"

The red head scowled at him, and grabbed the bottle again. "You're the one bent on not having one, Potter. And I don't _need_ a date, thank you very much."

"What? No current boyfriend-of-the-month?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and snorted. "Please. I can't remember the last time I had a date."

Harry sat up straighter at that comment. "Waitaminute You were just with… whatsisface… Boredly? Gordly?"

Ginny laughed and answered, "Jordly? I was never dating Jordly, Harry. He's the Harpies' trainer. And he's gay. I think he's dating Ernie Macmillan, actually."

Harry's heart thumped overtime at that. _What the hell?_

"What the hell? Ron said you were having some mad love affair with the guy, and he was getting all worked up. I remember because he was storming around my flat, and Hermione had to come calm him down. Ew… that reminds me. I need to change the sheets in the guest bedroom. And teach Ron a better silencing charm."

Ginny laughed harder, and snatched their whisky bottle, taking another large drink. "I don't know where Ron gets his information, Harry, but I've not dated anyone in ages. Since Hogwarts, in fact. And as for mad love affairs… well…"

Harry watched as she broke off and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms and holding the bottle against her. Her face was looking flushed, and Harry thought she must be almost as drunk as he was. "Well, what?"

"Nothing Harry."

Harry raised an eyebrow at this. He knew she was feeling prickly about something, but he was just drunk enough to not care about risking her temper, and he was in a rather masochistic mood. _Besides, she's so damn gorgeous when she gets peeved. Damn. Have another drink, you idiot._

Reaching over he took the now half-empty bottle from her, his fingers trailing over her skin in passing. It sent shivers down his spine when he felt her soft skin against his, and he jerked the bottle to his mouth to hide the trembling in his hands.

Once he felt he'd worked up enough courage to continue, he reached out and poked her in her shoulder with one finger. "C'mon Gin… tell me. You said something 'bout 'mad love affairs'?" He poked her a few more times, mostly as an excuse to touch her skin, but he knew it'd annoy her to the point that she might just tell him. He couldn't help torturing himself – it was like pressing against a bruise, just to see if it still hurt.

Ginny reached out and made a grab for his offending hand, but her reflexes were dulled by the alcohol and she missed. He chuckled at her and poked her again.

"Fine! Fine, just… fine. There have been no 'mad love affairs', Potter. Like I said I haven't dated anyone since school, and even then the last guy I dated was Dean my fifth year," Ginny huffed out after she was unable to catch him. "I'm a pathetic virgin," she finally mumbled.

Harry was stunned and absently handed the bottle to her when she growled out a quick "Gimme that thing!" Ginny took the bottle by the neck and tipped it back. She swiped the back of her hand across her mouth after she had downed a healthy amount, and shook her head as if to clear it. Harry watched her fiery hair shimmer in the few soft lights that shone in their quiet corner, his mind trying to grasp onto the thoughts whizzing back and forth like mad snitches.

_Wait… did she just say…?_

"You too?!" Harry blurted out finally, and then clapped his hand over his mouth in shock.

Ginny's head shot up at his rather loud announcement and her jaw dropped open. "What d'you mean, 'You too'?" she asked.

Harry's eyes widened and he wasn't sure what he should say. _Yes, Ginny, I'm a pathetic 20-year-old virgin, too. Wanna join the All-Virgins Club? I can be President, and you can be the Treasurer._

Merlin, he really should stop drinking.

Ginny got her composure back before he did. "You mean… you haven't? But, I thought…" She stared at him and finally a small snicker came out and then another, and before his eyes Ginny started laughing madly, clutching the bottle to her chest as she rocked back in her chair. Harry watched in a mixture of attraction and annoyance as she threw her head back and laughed harder, exposing her long, creamy throat to his gaze.

Seeing her laugh, however, was enough to whisk away his annoyance at what he'd just admitted and her laughter about it. A wry smile worked its way reluctantly across his face.

"Okay, okay… laugh it up, Weasley. Go ahead. Make fun of the Virgin-Who-Lived."

Ginny, who had finally wound down to chuckles, leaned forward at that and started laughing again, her eyes streaming tears from her amusement. Harry couldn't help but grin at how beautiful she was when she laughed.

"Oh Harry," Ginny practically sobbed as her laughter continued, trying to wipe her eyes and hold onto the whisky bottle at the same time. "It's just… I can't believe… Oh, Merlin this is just too much."

Ginny finally looked up at him, a grin on her flushed face, and her hair in a wild disarray. "You have to admit it's funny, Harry."

Harry chuckled at her and leaned back in his chair, reaching over for the whisky again and taking a quick drink. _It IS funny, Potter, just admit it._

"So," he drawled. "You haven't had sex."

"Nope," she said cheerily, her bemusement over their mutual situations still affecting her.

"And I haven't either. So here we sit, drinking in a corner by ourselves. Surrounded by our friends who're all happily getting a leg over."

"Yep."

"We're pathetic, Gin," Harry said in a playfully sad voice.

"Yep," she sighed.

A silence descended between them as they both stared back over the dance floor. They slowly passed the bottle back and forth, taking sips as they watched their friends and family having fun. Harry could see Ron and Hermione swaying together off to one side, foreheads touching as they whispered to each other. He smiled. He really didn't begrudge them their happiness; those two were made for each other and he was very happy they'd finally – finally! – gotten together.

His gaze ran over the rest of the dance floor, seeing George swing Angelina around the other couples, the both of them laughing like loons. Neville and Hannah Abbott were standing together near a table of other Hogwarts alumni, their arms around each other and Neville's hand running idly through her hair.

He glanced across to the other side of the room, where pillars surrounded a small lounge area with overstuffed couches and chairs. He squinted his eyes in the low light, then widened them as he realized what he was seeing. _Luna Lovegood!_ He couldn't believe it. Luna Lovegood was over there, snogging the hell out of some bloke Harry didn't recognize.

_That's it._

_That. Is. It!_

Harry slammed the bottle on the table, startling Ginny out of her own reverie, and swung around to face his comrade in celibacy.

"That's it, Gin! No more. No more pathetic brooding about our 'situations'. No more, no more, no more," he said fiercely.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and leaned back away from him. "Harry… have you gone mad? Or are you just completely pissed?"

"No, I'm serious, Ginny. And yes, I'm a wee bit drunk, but I'm also right about this. We have to stop brooding about it and finally DO something about it," he told her.

"About what?" she asked him, sounding confused.

"About the whole, y'know… virgin thing," Harry said. _Merlin, hasn't she been paying attention? _He felt energized all of the sudden. His thoughts raced as the conviction he felt about this flowed through him. He KNEW he was right. His whole body felt hot, and his face and ears burned. Harry thought this was the fire of a Noble Purpose running through him. _Or perhaps this suit is made of wool. _He stripped off the coat and flung it on the empty chair next to them.

Ginny blinked at his coat blearily, then turned her eyes back to him and furrowed her brow. "But…"

"C'mon, Ginny, you know I'm right."

Her gaze went through him as he watched her think about it. Harry swayed a bit in his chair as he waited patiently, his thoughts straying a little to her deep brown eyes that he loved to look at. _They're amber_, he thought inanely. _Like a fine whisky_. At that thought, he reached over and, grabbing their bottle of liquor, sucked down the last few swallows. He wondered where the rest of it had gone, and thought maybe someone had come and stolen it when he wasn't paying attention. He carefully replaced the empty bottle on the table, making sure it was perfectly in the center. Harry nudged it a centimeter to the left with his fingertip.

Suddenly, Ginny sat straight up in her chair and reached out, quickly grasping his hand. Her brown eyes were now bright with purpose and looking at her, he realized she'd found the same conviction he had.

"Harry! You are so very, very right," she exclaimed.

"Yes! I am!" Harry grinned back at her, almost giddy that she was agreeing with him. This was a Noble Purpose. It was right. It was perfect. It was –

"So what DO we do about it?" Ginny suddenly asked.

Harry blinked twice.

"I um… I guess, I hadn't gotten that far," Harry said slowly. _No! Their Noble Purpose was ruined!_ Harry hung his head, his torso lurching against the table and knocking over the now-empty bottle of whisky.

"Wait, I've got it!" Ginny squeezed his hand hard and pulled him back from the table towards her, overbalancing a bit in an effort to keep him, and herself, upright. He grabbed her bare upper arm and they swayed together in their seats. When they had finally found a somewhat stable position, Harry found he couldn't stop the gentle strokes his thumb kept making against her bicep. _Wow… her skin is like… velvet. Warm velvet. _His thoughts were a little muddled as he raised his head – _when did it get so heavy?_ – and looked back at her.

"Harry you're a virgin!"

_Didn't we already establish that fact,_ he thought to himself.

"Um… yes," he said slowly. _Maybe she's really, really drunk._

"And I'm a virgin!"

"Again with the yes."

Ginny's smile was blinding, and he realized that she had come to some crazy conclusion that he was obviously not privy to, regarding these two statements.

"Don'tcha see? It's perfect!" she said, her words slurring slightly.

"Wha…?"

"A Pact!" Ginny exclaimed, folding her arms proudly against her chest and leaning hard back against her chair.

Except she was sitting sideways, and there were no arms on their chairs.

Harry blinked at the empty air where Ginny had been just moments before. All he saw now were two slender, yet muscular calves.

"Ginny?"

Silence. And then a soft, "Ow" came floating up from the other side of her chair. Harry flung himself forward a bit and managed to brace himself on the seat of her chair, his hands placed on either side of her shapely legs. Looking over the edge, he saw Ginny sprawled on the floor, her dark blue bridesmaid's dress flung dangerously high and her hands clutching the back of her head.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her thighs.

"Ow."

"C'mon. Lemme help you up," Harry said, and he stumbled a bit as he made his way around the chair, taking a few extra steps along the way. He reached his hands down and, after she had pulled her feet off of the chair and braced them against the floor, he tugged her hands hard up towards him.

Ginny sprung up easily and then lost her balance. She stumbled forward and into his chest, Harry's arms wrapping quickly around her to hold her in place. He had to spread his legs a little wider because the floor was shifting a bit. _Muggles must've had a problem with the cement here. The floor is a bit uneven_.

They stood there swaying in place, Ginny's arms creeping around his waist and clutching the back of his dress shirt. Harry rested his chin on the crown of her bright red head and closed his eyes, the scent of wildflowers making him lightheaded. He smiled as he felt her cheek laying against him, a quiet humming floating up to his ears.

"Ginny," Harry said quietly.

"Hmmm?"

He arched his neck a bit to see her face, and saw that she had her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips.

"You said something about a… a pact?" Harry saw Ginny's eyes pop open and her hands moved to his hips as she leaned backwards.

"Yes! A Pact. It's perfect, Harry. We make a pact that if by a certain date neither of us has lost their virginity, that we'll lose ours together. See? We're both virgins, so we'll do something about it together!" Ginny gave a throaty chuckle that made Harry's legs feel suddenly very weak. "I'm bloody brilliant, I am."

Harry stared at her and Ginny stared back. Slowly they both grinned.

"It's a Noble Purpose. A Pact – to lose our virginity together," Harry said, puffing his chest out a bit at the thought. Ginny nodded her head smartly at him, then stepped out of his embrace and grasped his hand.

"C'mon Harry," she said, tugging his hand as she weaved her way along the wall towards the door in the back marked with an 'Exit' sign.

"Where we goin'?" Harry asked as he plodded along heavily behind her.

"We hafta go make the pact." Ginny stopped suddenly and Harry barely managed not to plow into her back.

"Wait – d'you have parchment and ink and stuff back at your flat?" Ginny asked, quickly looking back over her shoulder at him.

Harry nodded his head and found he had a hard time stopping as he answered. "Yep. Parchment and ink and stuff. Lots of stuff."

"Brilliant. Let's go." And without a backwards glance, the two shoved their way through the back door, stumbled down the alley to the main road, and hailed a passing taxi.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"But where on earth did they go?" Hermione Weasley was rather distraught at this point. Somehow, during the evening's dances, her maid of honor and Ron's best man had disappeared from the small muggle dance hall. "We checked the loos, we checked the bar, we even checked the alley out back."

Her husband shrugged and rubbed his hands over Hermione's shoulders. "I don't know, 'Mione. Did anyone see where they were sitting?"

"No. Harry danced with me and Ginny, then I think he wandered off when I danced with my father. But Ginny danced a few more times, with your dad and a couple of your brothers. No one has seen her since," Hermione said, clutching her bouquet tightly to her chest.

A passing waiter caught her attention and Hermione called him over. She described Harry and Ginny to the young man, and he smiled at her, nodding his head.

"Oh yes, ma'am, I saw them. They ordered a bottle of whisky and were sitting over there in that corner for quite awhile. But I think they left about an hour ago." The young man nodded at the newly married couple and headed back to the bar.

Hermione hitched her dress up in one hand and shoved her bouquet at Ron's chest. As Ron bemusedly grabbed the flowers before they could fall to the floor, he watched her march off in the direction the waiter had pointed, her curls bouncing around her shoulders. Ron ambled along behind her and hoped they'd find a clue. He wanted to just chuck the bouquet and carry his wife off to their honeymoon suite. Ron wanted Hermione all to himself.

Reaching the table, Ron saw Hermione clutching a pair of dainty, strappy shoes and a black suit coat.

"Well, they were here alright, and there's an entirely empty bottle of expensive whisky on the table. Honestly, those two, drinking a whole bottle themselves. They're going to have the worst hangovers tomorrow and Merlin only knows what nonsense they'll get up to now that they've scarpered off. Hmph. They'll probably go off and do something rash," Hermione huffed in front of him and Ron smiled at his wife. _Merlin, I love this woman!_

"Hermione, stop worrying. They probably got tired and are passed out back at Harry's flat, already. Tell you what, if they don't show up by the time we open our presents at the Burrow tomorrow, we'll floo over and check on them. Alright?"

Hermione still looked worried, but nodded her head reluctantly.

Ron slung a long arm around her shoulders, and steered his wife back towards the waiting crowd of single women. "Now, c'mon 'Mione, this is Harry and Ginny. They're both level-headed people. Well, Harry is, anyway. S'not like they're gonna run off and do something crazy." He laughed at the thought of his best mate, who had become a rather composed and sedate young Auror, doing anything rash.

The crowd of women welcomed them back with a cheer, and Ron watched Hermione toss the bouquet. He laughed out loud as he saw Luna Lovegood calmly catch the flowers that had fallen right into her hands, the other women falling to the floor in their eagerness to push and shove their way to the front. _Now THAT was the craziest thing that was going to happen all day, _Ron thought to himself.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"There! S'all done. The pact's complete," Ginny sighed happily, her mind starting to become a bit fuzzy and tired. "Now, c'mon Harry. M'sleepy."

Harry looked up at Ginny from his place slumped over his kitchen table. He grinned at her and heaved his tired body up off the chair. "Leave it there t'dry, Gin. Let's go t'bed."

Arm in arm, they slowly walked down the hallway to his bedroom, bumping off the walls occasionally when they got too close. As they approached the bed, Harry toed off his dress shoes and tossed his glasses on the bedside table. Then he crashed face first into the mattress and passed out.

Ginny snorted at the sight and plucked her wand from the garter on her thigh where she had kept it all night. Dropping it next to Harry's glasses, she crawled over his sprawled out body and shoved his right arm up out of her way. Ginny curled up next to Harry, laid her head on his outstretched arm, and joined him in slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: Contracts and Consequences

**Chapter 2: Contracts and Consequences**

_**October 22, 2000**_

_Kill me now._

Ginny Weasley's first thoughts upon waking the next morning were not kind. She cursed herself. She cursed Harry. She cursed Ron and Hermione for having the wedding in the first place. She even cursed the waiter for serving them liquor. Then she cursed Harry again for good measure. _I don't care how bloody gorgeous he is, this is all his fault. He just had to look so forlorn in a rakishly handsome way that it made me come over last night and start drinking with him to see what was wrong. Stupid man._

She did all of this, however, without moving a muscle. Ginny wasn't sure she'd survive if she had to do anything strenuous. Like blink. That was just far too much to ask of someone in her condition.

However, she knew that at some point she'd need to get up, if only for the simple fact that she desperately needed to use the loo.

Risking instant death, she cracked open one bloodshot eye and saw a wall. When the world didn't immediately fall on her head and kill her, she decided it was worth it to try moving around. Tilting her head down, she saw that she was covered in a light blanket that looked rather familiar. Ginny reached down and pulled it closer to her face and the scent and texture reminded her of home.

She suddenly remembered more snippets of last night. _Drinking with Harry… more drinking… a LOT of drinking… then… something? What were we doing over here, anyway? _Ginny knew she was at Harry's flat - the blanket was one that her Mum had knit for Harry as a house-warming present. She remembered all the drinking and some of the conversation, but a lot of the night was still fuzzy to her.

Cringing, Ginny then remembered falling over her chair and landing in an undignified heap on the floor, Harry's messy black head peeping over at her and talking to…

Her thighs. _Huh. Well that was…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a click of the bedroom door and soft footsteps behind her. Ginny contemplated turning her head to see, but she thought that was a bit too much at this point. Suddenly the mattress dipped and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ginny? Are you awake?"

"Please tell me you have something for this," she managed to croak out. Really, he better have a hangover potion or she'd have to do something drastic. Just as soon as her head stopped pounding and her muscles decided she was in charge of her body again.

Ginny heard him chuckle softly and then saw a hand over her shoulder holding – _Thank Merlin! _– a small bottle of hangover potion. She managed to reach up and grab it, then holding it against her mouth, tipped it in as best she could without moving her head too much. When she drained the bottle, her hand slumped back to the bed and she sighed.

"It's not instant, but you should feel at least human enough to move soon," Harry said, his hand resting comfortably against her back. And soon enough he was proven right, as her head stopped feeling like a bludger was residing inside and she was able to roll over to get a look at him.

Harry looked as bad as she felt. His hair was damp and sticking up in all directions, as if he had stuck his head under a faucet and then run his hands through it. His eyes were bloodshot and fatigued, and he was still wearing his dress pants, though they were horribly wrinkled now. He had lost his shirt, however, and was walking around bare-chested.

_Oh sweet bloody hell._

While still lean and wiry, Harry Potter had definitely grown up. Auror training had helped him to fill out a bit more, and his muscles were well defined. Ginny's fingertips itched as she raked her eyes over his chest and stomach, and her arm actually jerked forward a bit when she saw the dark line of hair leading down from his navel. There were drops of water glistening on his skin, and Ginny focused her eyes on them, wondering what it would taste like if she could lick each drop off of his chest and stomach.

Suddenly her thoughts took a horrible turn. The sight of Harry brought back memories of their conversation from last night and their flight from the dance hall. And their little agreement. _Oh no. No, no, no…_

Ginny raked her eyes back up to his face, and wondered if he remembered.

"Um Ginny… I was just in the kitchen getting the potions from the cupboard in there, and, um… I found this," Harry was looking down sheepishly at a piece of parchment that he held in one hand. "Do you… I mean, I know we drank a lot, but, um… do you remember everything from last night?" His eyes finally rose to meet hers and she was caught in his emerald gaze. There was something there that she didn't recognize, but one thing was certain.

_Oh fuck, he remembers._

Clearing her throat as best she could, Ginny maneuvered herself slowly into a seated position and leaned against the headboard. She knew they had to talk about this, but she was dreading what he would say to her. Ginny thought that with the way he was looking now, he was regretting ever telling her last night, and was certainly having second and third thoughts about their little 'pact'. _Hell, it all seemed like such a good idea at the time._

"Yeah, Harry… I remember everything," Ginny responded quietly, looking down at the parchment that held the terms of their 'pact'. She knew the basics of what they finally decided to write there, but couldn't quite remember the exact wording. Ginny reached up and rubbed her fingertips across her still aching forehead. The potion had certainly helped, but it wasn't a cure-all. And this little embarrassing conversation wasn't helping.

"So…" She listened to him start, but it appeared his voice failed him as Harry said nothing more.

The parchment crinkling in his hand was all she heard for several moments. Ginny still didn't have the strength to look up and see Harry attempting to come up with a good excuse to get out of the arrangement. Ginny continued to berate herself and swear off alcohol for the next two lifetimes, so it was with some shock that she heard Harry's next words.

"Do you, maybe… I mean, only if you want to, of course! But I thought it'd be kinda nice if we, you know… went out before. Like on a date? To get to really know each other. I mean, we already know each other, but we don't really KNOW know each other, you know?" Ginny listened to him ramble on in amazement, barely hearing his next mumbled statement. "Merlin, I sound like a complete moron!" She knew what it sounded like, but she couldn't be absolutely sure this wasn't an alcohol poisoning-induced coma and perhaps her Aunt Tessie would flounce in next with a banana on her head. _Ginevra, get your head together, the boy is asking you out, you idiot!_

Breaking into his continued mumbles and self-recriminations, she reached out and held his hand, their pact wrinkling further between them. "Seriously?" Ginny asked him in a hopeful tone, finally seeing him lift his eyes and look at her. She watched Harry take a deep breath and straighten his glasses a bit in what looked to be a nervous gesture.

"Well… yeah, I mean… Listen, Ginny there's something I've wanted to tell you… should have told you… for awhile now. You see I've always–"

"Harry! Where are you? Are you even here? Harry!?"

Ginny looked at the bedroom door in shock and not a little annoyance. Especially when Harry glanced back at her, then bounced out of the bed and walked to the door to pull it open.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry looked up at Hermione in shock. He reached up and pinched his earlobe just to make sure that he wasn't still asleep and dreaming this. It hurt.

_Bloody hell, I'm awake. Unfortunately._

"Do you two even understand what this MEANS?! Are you even listening to me, Harry? Honestly, you and Ron both are…"

As Hermione continued on her rant, Harry tuned out. He knew when she got that slightly hysterical tone to her voice that nothing short of a silencio would get her to stop. And she was always so very peeved when he did that to her that it wasn't worth it at this point. She was already peeved at him. No need to risk her wand.

Harry looked over to Ginny to see her with a familiar glazed look on her face. He figured he probably wore the same one. When Hermione had arrived screeching for him – though she didn't appreciate it when he told her that's what she'd been doing – Harry had been very reluctant to leave his bedroom. Ginny was there. In his bed. His BED! And he had finally worked up the courage to tell her how he felt. It seemed as if he'd carried these feelings around like an extra limb for years.

Harry's feelings for Ginny Weasley had been a constant in his life since he was sixteen years old. Despite his great hopes and dreams, she hadn't broken up with Dean Thomas back in his sixth year. Their relationship had continued all the way up until Dumbledore's death. And then everything had changed.

For the next year, his life was consumed by the search for the horcruxes, deathly hallows, and the war. Although Ginny was never far from his thoughts, he had little hope of surviving his final fight with Voldemort. And when the time came to meet his fate, his last thought had been of her… and the dreams he had once had of sunlit days full of fiery red hair and bright brown eyes. Laughter that filled his heart, and a blazing look of fierce courage. A green light came, and he knew nothing more.

After it was all over, it seemed like life got in the way. Funerals, memorials, and rebuilding the Ministry seemed to take up all his time, and before he knew it, Ginny was back at Hogwarts for her seventh year. He knew she had broken up with Dean after Dumbledore's death, but after the final battle there never seemed like a good moment to try and find out if she had any feelings left for him.

Ginny's last year of Hogwarts was over before he knew it. Harry had spent that year immersing himself in the Auror program. He drove himself hard, spending all his free time studying and working. Ron and Hermione worried about him, he knew. They'd even set him up a time or two on blind dates that never worked out well. Both of them had ended badly, and he shuddered a bit at the memories of "The Crazy Girl Who Tried To Suck His Face Off" and "She Who Gushes". That last one was the worst – the girl could just not stop saying his full name every time she looked at him. Both had ended poorly, and he'd never seen them beyond dropping them off at their front doors.

Harry glanced up at Hermione to see if she was still ranting and caught a quick listen of "…and furthermore, you two should know better…" before tuning back out again. She was still in the middle of it and had a ways to go before he could get a word in.

Thinking back now on the last year and a half, he knew he probably should have worked up the courage sooner, but there had always been something standing in his way. Namely, Ginny's latest boyfriend that Ron or George was harping about. Both of them had talked his ear off over and over, telling him all about this guy or the next that she was supposedly attached to, and each time it made his stomach turn and his heart plummet. So he worked even harder in Auror training, to drown out the little voice that kept telling him '_You're too late. Too late!_'

He hated that voice.

But now… now it seemed as if there hadn't been any guys. None. Not a single. Damn. One. _That reminds me…_

Harry stood up from his chair at the kitchen table and walked over to where Ron seemed to be helping himself to an entire box of chocolate biscuits that Harry had just bought a few days ago. Looking at Ron's broad shoulders, he sought out a likely looking spot low on his bicep. Harry took aim, and reared back his right arm.

"OW!! Fucking hell, Harry, what the fuck–"

"Ronald! Language!"

"Oh give over, 'Mione, you liked it last night well enough when I–"

"_Silencio!_"

Harry gave a silent thank you to Hermione for her quick spell, as he walked back to his seat. He certainly didn't need to hear about last night and whatever it was that Ron was about to spill.

Deciding he'd had enough of Hermione's hysterical meltdown he figured it was the perfect moment to cut her off at the pass. It was best to either let her wind down or cut her off when she got distracted. He and Ron had learned this little trick years ago.

"Hermione, please explain – in small words – exactly what the problem is here. Obviously, you've read our little pact." Harry cringed when he remembered her grabbing it out of his hands when he and Ginny walked out of his bedroom to her yelling for him. They had found her and Ron in the kitchen and she'd grabbed it before he had a chance to realize that he was even still holding it. She'd scanned it quickly and then the sound that had left her mouth had been something Harry was sure even the dogs in France must have heard. It had blasted Harry and Ginny into the chairs at his kitchen table, and they'd been ignoring her rant ever since.

Holding a hand up to stop her even as she opened her mouth, Harry continued. "Listen… that's… that's just something Ginny and I um… came up with last night after a few too many drinks. It's really only between us two, okay? Nothing for you to get all riled up about."

"Riled up? Riled up," Hermione said between clenched teeth. Harry grew concerned at seeing her lips become a thin white line. He just knew she'd learned that in some private lesson directly from Professor McGonagall.

Hermione drew in a deep breath and it came huffing out of her nose like a dragon ready to breathe fire. "Harry. Ginny. Do either of you have ANY idea as to exactly what this document is? Did you even SEE the seal?!"

Ginny's throat clearing drew Harry's attention to her, and he looked over to see her face flush. "It's supposed to be a… pact, I guess. Between Harry and I. To um… you know… lose our virginity to each other." This last part Ginny seemed to mumble out quickly as her face turned a bright red.

Harry looked quickly to Ron only to see a most shocking sight. He had expected his best mate to be horrified, or perhaps angry. He was way off the mark.

Ron was leaning on the counter. Laughing.

Ron's silent laughter was shaking his shoulders so hard he almost dropped the box of biscuits he'd nearly emptied, and his face turned red as tears streamed down his face. Finally Ron reached out one long arm and tapped Hermione on the shoulder. Looking startled, Hermione realized his intent and quickly released him from the silencing spell.

The booming laughter sounded almost too loud in the silence following Ginny's announcement. As Ron finally wound down, he looked over at his sister and Harry and chuckled a little, shaking his head.

"Only you two would do something like this. Seriously, you couldn't just shag and get it over with like normal people, could you? No, you had to go and get drunk and write yourselves a little magical contract!" Ron said, breaking out into laughter once again.

"Magical contract?" Harry said, looking back up at Hermione with a questioning scowl. "I don't understand, it's not a contract and it's not magical. It's just a friendly little agreement. And what 'seal' are you talking about?"

Hermione slapped the parchment on the table and flipped it to face him. Looking down at it, he saw her pointing to a little red embossed seal that hadn't been there last night. She reached out and tugged his left hand forward to the table and laid it palm up, then did the same with Ginny. Without a word – it seemed she had become speechless in her fury – she jabbed at a small sore spot in the middle of his palm.

Looking down, Harry saw a small cut that had just barely begun to heal over. He glanced over at Ginny expecting to see her looking at her own hand. Instead, she was staring at the seal on the parchment with a look of horror on her face. Her head seemed to move in slow motion as it tracked down to her hand and all the blood drained from her already pale face. Her lips were moving but the only sound that came out seemed to be a sad little whimper.

"This. Is a magical contract. Signed by you two, and sealed in your blood. It is legally binding–"

"But wait Hermione, look – I signed it upside down. That should mean it's not legal or whatever, right?" Harry interrupted.

"What? No! It doesn't – and why on earth did you sign it upside down?" Hermione asked, looking completely flustered.

"I was sitting across the table from Ginny when she finished signing it and I was too tired to get up, so I just reached across the table, and… you know… signed it. But I guess we forgot to turn it around to face me. So that should mean–"

"It means nothing, Harry! You signed it, upside down or not, and that's all that matters. Then – THEN! – you two apparently cut your palms and let the blood of your heart-hand seal the document. Between two consenting adult wizards or witches, that is a legally binding contract. Yours and Ginny's magic was bound to this agreement the moment the seal was complete," Hermione said. Harry looked at her, realization slowly crawling through his brain.

"So… we're legally and magically bound to fulfill the terms of the document, is that what you're saying?" Harry managed to get out. Harry's heart seemed to be trying to thump its way out of his chest. _Well, that's one way to clear up most of a hangover rather quickly._

"Yes."

Harry looked over at Ginny, and a warm smile crawled over his face. He knew he was starting to look a little sappy, but he couldn't help it. Even if it had been made in a post-reception drunken haze, he couldn't regret it. After all, they had both been sober this morning when he'd mentioned it to her, and she had looked both hopeful and very happy when he asked her about dating before they had to… well… go through with their 'pact'.

But seeing her face still frozen and pale, he wondered if she'd changed her mind or wasn't as interested in him as he was in her.

"Ginny?"

Her eyes snapped to his and Harry saw a look of panic in them. Reaching the short distance, he entwined his fingers with hers. Her hand was cold and clammy as he rubbed his thumb over her skin, squeezing a little to try and reassure her.

"Ginny, it's okay. I mean, we don't have to do _that _right away. I was serious this morning when I said I wanted to date you first," Harry said softly. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation in front of Ron and Hermione, but he knew he didn't want to put it off any longer. He had to make her understand what she meant to him. Turning to face her directly, he laid his right hand on top of their entwined fingers.

"Ginny, I was trying to tell you something this morning, something important. I like you. I really, really like you and I have for years. You're the most… beautiful woman I've ever seen. I love your smile and when your eyes light up in laughter it makes my heart hurt to see it, because I've always wished it was _me_ you were looking at. I've wanted to ask you out for ages, but you were always with someone, or so I thought. But you told me last night that you weren't and you hadn't been for some time…"

"Harry–"

"…and you don't know how happy that made me. So this agreement…"

"Harry–"

"…doesn't mean that sex is all I'm interested in. Yeah, we have to lose our virginity to each other according to the pact, but I'm more interested in you, and being with you. For a long time. And the pact doesn't mean anything, if you're not interested in me as well. So I'm really hoping…"

"Harry!"

"…that you are, and I thought you were this morning, because…"

"HARRY!"

Ginny's right hand slapping against his mouth finally stopped his verbal vomit, and her yelling his name seemed to pierce the haze of his rather flowery outpouring of heartfelt feelings. He didn't dare look at Ron. _Merlin, he's never going to stop taking the piss out of me for that little speech._ Looking into Ginny's eyes, he could see the panic had receded and there was a warmth there he recognized from that morning in bed. But there was something else there, as well, and it looked a lot like worry. She removed her hand from his mouth and laid it carefully on the table.

"Harry," Ginny said slowly. "I don't think you really understand what this document means."

"But I thought… I thought it was like we said last night, a pact to lose our virginity to each other?"

"It is, Harry. But it's also more than that. I don't know the specifics, because I haven't read what we wrote and," here Ginny cringed a bit, "everything we put down is still a bit… fuzzy from last night. But I do recognize that seal. I've seen one like it before and it's a bit more… involved than just what we thought we were signing."

"Whatever it is Ginny, it doesn't change how I feel about you," Harry said. "We'll get through it together, okay? I mean, how bad can it be?" He chuckled a little, thinking she was overreacting to whatever that seal meant. Hermione's panic must have infected Ginny during her little lecture.

Ginny raised her eyes to Hermione, as if pleading with her to be the one to say it and confirm whatever it was that Ginny was thinking. Harry looked up to see Hermione looking worried. Oddly enough, Ron was beaming, his mouth wreathed in a great big smile around the last chocolate biscuit. Ron flashed Harry two thumbs up as Hermione finally spoke.

"That's a seal from the Ministry's Clerk of Licenses, Harry. It signifies a magical betrothal contract."

"…wha?"

Ron reached forward and slapped Harry hard on the back.

"You and Ginny are engaged, mate! We're going to be brothers!"

Ron's laughter filled the kitchen as Harry stared at Ginny, completely gobsmacked.

_Engaged?!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Last Quiet Moments

**Chapter 3: The Last Quiet Moments**

_**October 22, 2000**_

Ginny ran her fingertips slowly across the wood grain of Harry's kitchen table as she stared down at it without really seeing anything. She knew Harry was seeing Hermione and Ron out through the floo in the living room, but she had slipped off to the small loo next to the kitchen right after they announced they had to leave. After taking care of her most pressing issue, she had splashed water on her rather pale face, and cast a few freshening charms to help with the last of her hangover.

Returning to the kitchen, Ginny could hear the rumble of low male voices and Hermione's higher pitched one from the next room. She could have joined them, but instead slid into one of the chairs that sat side by side at the table. All she could process at this point was the one word that ran through her mind.

Engaged.

She, Ginny Weasley, was engaged to Harry Potter.

Ginny had never meant for this to happen when they made their pact last night. Granted, she was quite intoxicated, but she couldn't believe she had made a mistake like this. Ginny remembered the only other betrothal contract she'd encountered, from her seventh year at Hogwarts. A Ravenclaw in her year had been betrothed over Christmas and was showing a copy of the document to some of the other girls in Potions one day, and Ginny had caught a glance at the seal as the girl described the process of her engagement.

Thumping her head down on the table, she closed her eyes as she contemplated what to do now. It wasn't like she didn't want to be with Harry. It seemed like she had _always_ wanted to be with Harry. The crush she'd had when she was little had faded over time, but her feelings for him had never gone away. Ginny had given up on him ever noticing her, and had dated a few boys at Hogwarts, but they had never made her heart sing like it did when she thought of Harry. So instead, she chose to concentrate on her studies and being Quidditch Captain during her last year of school, helping Gryffindor take the cup with a record-breaking win over Slytherin.

After Hogwarts, Ginny was recruited for the Harpies, and she made quidditch her life. She dedicated herself to it, throwing all of her energy into training and practice. It had paid off, and after just a year on the team she was now a starting Chaser. She knew her family worried about her, and Ron and Hermione had even tried to set her up once on a blind date. But she'd declined, using quidditch practice as an excuse to get out of it. She had no interest in some bloke that Hermione knew from the Ministry. Especially since right before Ron had been raving about the _gorgeous_ woman Hermione had set Harry up with on a date. Just the thought of Harry with some fawning girl draping herself all over his arm made her feel a bit ill, and she had redoubled her efforts at spending all of her free time in training after that.

Ginny raised her head from the table just in time to see Harry return to the kitchen. She looked over at him, watching as he ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. Ginny shot her eyes back to the table as she saw him look her way. _You coward!_ She said to herself.

"Are you okay?"

Harry's voice came from across the room, and she glanced up, watching his face closely as he walked over and took the seat next to her. He looked concerned, but he didn't have the overwhelmed expression she saw before when Ron told him they were engaged.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I guess," Ginny said with a wry smile. "Or at least, I think I am. I'm not really sure–"

"–what to think. I know the feeling," Harry interrupted, returning her smile.

A heavy silence fell over them, and Ginny reached out to the betrothal contract without thinking, running a finger over the bottom of the parchment near the blood red seal. She watched Harry lay his hand over hers, and slowly stroke his thumb across the back of her hand. The warmth she felt coming from him made her look up and meet his eyes. What she saw there gave her enough courage to finally speak.

"Harry, I know this isn't exactly what we had in mind last night. But… did you mean what you said before? About being interested in me?"

"Yes, of course. And Ginny," Harry scooted forward on his chair, his knees coming into contact with hers beneath the table. "I haven't changed my mind. This contract doesn't change my feelings for you. Or the fact that I want to be with you."

Ginny turned her left hand over from where it lay trapped beneath his. She smiled at him, running a finger over his palm from underneath and felt him caress hers in return.

"I've always liked you, Harry. And… I really want to be with you, too."

Harry reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her right ear. His index finger trailed down her jaw line, raising goose bumps all over her arms. Ginny bit her bottom lip as she felt it stroking against her skin, her thighs tensing as the air in the room seemed to get heavier between them. His green eyes seemed a shade darker than usual and she watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

Harry dropped his eyes suddenly and reached down to hold her hand that had been resting on her knee, grasping it firmly and pulling her towards him a little. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before meeting her gaze again.

"We, um… need to talk about this," he said, with a nod of his head towards the contract. "Did you get a chance to read it over now that we know what it really means?"

"Oh," Ginny said, her voice sounding breathy to her ears. "Not really. I suppose we should, though." She shook her head a bit to clear it, then slowly slid her left hand out from under his on the table and drew the parchment closer to where they were sitting.

Ginny leaned closer to the parchment, feeling Harry doing the same as he read alongside her. Her right hand was still grasped firmly in his left and he had rested them on top of his thigh. The muscles in his leg flexed beneath their clasped hands as Harry shifted in his seat, and Ginny closed her eyes as she prayed for a bit of patience. _Merlin, this man is distracting._

Opening her eyes again, she began to read. Some of the language was a bit confusing, but she understood the gist of the agreement they had signed. Ginny laughed a little at certain parts, thinking it sounded a lot like two very drunk people had gotten together and written this in the middle of the night on a lark. _Which they had._

"One month?!" Harry exclaimed from beside her. "What on earth were we thinking when we decided to give ourselves a deadline of a month?"

Ginny snorted. She had just read that part for herself, and she knew exactly what they were thinking. "We were drunk, jealous, and randy. There wasn't a whole lot of thinking involved, Harry."

Harry chuckled. "You've got a point."

Finally reaching the end of the document, Ginny blew out the breath that she'd been holding for the last few paragraphs. Glancing up through her eyelashes at his face, she saw him looking back at her. Harry let go of her hand and laid it carefully on his leg. He reached up and cupped her face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"So." Harry's voice seemed to rumble up through his chest and into her ears, falling straight to her stomach, where she could feel her muscles quivering in response.

"So we're engaged," Ginny finally managed to say.

"Yes. We are." Harry's lips had never looked more kissable as he grinned at her, but she tore her gaze away from them to look back up at his eyes.

"And we have one month in which to… lose our virginity. To each other," Ginny said. She hated the slight blush that rose in her cheeks, cursing her Weasley genes that gave her such a fair complexion. Ginny clenched her right hand where it lay on his thigh, her short nails scratching against the fabric of his pants.

"Mmmhm." Ginny saw Harry's nose flare.

_Deep breaths, Ginny._

"Um… and according to what I think this document says… during that month we're betrothed and the dowry gift is each other's virginity," she said. Harry's eyes had become very intense as he slid his hand around to her neck, slowly caressing it back and forth with his fingertips.

"That's what I understood, as well." His voice was husky, and Ginny's eyelids grew heavy as she tried to continue explaining the document, but she was more interested in how full his lips looked and wondering what he would taste like.

Biting her lip, she forced herself to continue.

"But, the document says the betrothal can be dissolved at the end of the 30 days only by returning the dowry gift. Except…"

"Except it's kind of hard to return that kind of thing," Harry finished.

"Yeah."

"Which means…"

"Which means… if I've read this right… we have to get married," Ginny said. She knew the ridiculous language they had cooked up the night before, and the fact that they would have to get married, would take root in her brain eventually. But right now all she wanted to do was kiss him. Ginny leaned towards him a bit and licked her lips, hoping he'd take the clue.

"So… when are we going to tell your family about this?" Harry asked suddenly.

_My family, what…?_

_Oh bloody hell, my family._

Ginny turned panicked eyes to Harry and his smile was irksome. "My family? Harry, Ron could be telling them right now!"

"No he won't," he soothed. "He promised not to breathe a word to them, in return for me not hexing his bits off for what he did."

"What he did?" Ginny's emotions were on a rollercoaster, and she gripped his thigh with her hand in an effort to ground herself.

"Yeah, lying about all your non-existent 'boyfriends' that he ranted to me about in an effort to make me jealous. Ron said he thought it'd give me the push I needed to ask you out sooner," Harry scoffed at the insanity of his best mate.

"That's insane."

"That's what I told him. But no, he won't tell your family," Harry assured her. Ginny's heartbeat slowed down at hearing that, sure for at least the moment, her mother wouldn't be rushing through the floo to either hex them or hug them.

_Or both. You never know with Mum._

"But Ginny, we have to tell them. And soon," Harry urged. Ginny felt his hand leave her neck and run down her arm, gripping her bicep. She was still wearing her sleeveless dress from the wedding the night before, and his hand on her bare skin was warm and comforting. Harry squeezed her arm as he took a breath to continue. Ginny could tell he was about to say something she wouldn't like.

"Um… Gin… Hermione told me that although the document language won't be public, that seal means a copy was magically sent to the Ministry's Clerk of Licenses. And all new licenses are announced weekly to the press as public announcements."

"The press? The bloody papers are going to find out?! When? And how does she know all of this anyway? That's not even her department," Ginny said. Her panic was starting to set in again at the thought of everyone finding out. He was Harry Potter after all, and as much as the Weasleys didn't care about his fame, most of the Wizarding world did. Harry Potter's engagement in a betrothal contract would be front page news. Combined with her being a starting player for the Harpies, the press would likely never leave them alone. _Oy, the Harpies… I'm going to have to tell Gwenog._

"That's what she was telling me on her way out. She and Ron are leaving tomorrow on their honeymoon, and she wanted us to be prepared. Hermione said she thought the announcements were sent out every Monday afternoon, but she couldn't be certain. And as soon as they see it, the _Daily Prophet_ will print a story, knowing them. Hell, they'll probably print a special bloody edition," Harry said. Ginny could hear the loathing in his voice.

"So we have to tell them tomorrow evening, at the latest, or they'll find out from the papers on Tuesday? Merlin, my mum will go spare if she finds out that way," Ginny moaned.

She finally gave in to her body's cravings and moved even closer to Harry, turning sideways in her chair to face him and laying her forehead on his shoulder. His arm curled around her back and pulled her tighter to him, and Ginny couldn't help but let out a little sigh at feeling his arm around her.

"Hey, don't worry. I've got my invisibility cloak. I'm sure we can hide long enough for your mum to calm down if she does see it," Harry said quietly. Ginny smiled against his shirt and nuzzled her nose against the fabric a little, breathing in his scent, before she pulled back just enough to see his face. She was a bit disappointed that he'd put a shirt on earlier after Hermione had interrupted their conversation in bed. But she supposed he couldn't walk around bare-chested all the time._ Pity._

"That's a lovely idea, Harry, but we'll just have to get it over with and face them," Ginny told him with a sigh. She suddenly noticed just how close their faces were, and glanced down at his lips. Feeling the weight of his eyes on her, she slowly raised her own. His stare was heady, especially this close, and her stomach muscles clenched in anticipation. _Kiss me._

"Gin…" His voice was low and husky, and she could feel the vibrations of it like a wave of heat that sunk low into her belly. Their previous conversation was forgotten as the tension that had been growing between them since Ron and Hermione left now became unbearable. Ginny tilted her head to the right a little, meeting his stare head on.

_Kiss me._

She felt his right hand slide off the table and onto her waist, his long fingers splayed against her lower back. Harry's eyes were half-closed as she saw him finally lower his head, and she let out a breathy sigh just before his lips touched hers.

_Yes!_

Harry's lips were slightly chapped, but that thought quickly left her mind, along with all others, as she heard him groan and felt his hand clench on her waist. His thumb trailed up and down her side, and Ginny sucked on his lower lip before running the tip of her tongue along it. Deepening the kiss, she slid her tongue inside his mouth, flicking it against his as she hummed in pleasure. Never had she felt anything like this. Her breath was coming in harsh pants, and desire was starting to pool low in her gut, making her clench her thighs in an effort to find some relief.

Harry tore his lips away from hers suddenly, and she moaned a quiet "No" in disappointment. But then she sucked in a breath as he slid his hand under her knees and with his other arm bracing her back, lifted her from her chair right onto his lap.

Ginny let out a little grunt as she plopped into Harry's lap sideways, her feet dangling several inches from the floor. She decided not to waste time contemplating this little change in scenery, and instead looped her arm around his neck and twined her fingers into his hair. Ginny had always loved his hair, and the thick locks felt lovely against her fingers.

Laying her other hand against his cheek, she drew his head back to hers, and gave Harry a soft kiss. Ginny burrowed further into his embrace, feeling his hand making a long continuous circuit from her knee to her hip. Nuzzling her nose against his cheek she placed small kisses along his jaw line, following it up to his ear. Quietly murmuring his name, she found a spot low on his neck that when she sucked lightly on it, caused his whole body to shudder and a ragged groan to be dragged from his chest.

Ginny felt his hand move up and into her hair, drawing her face back towards his. Harry's kisses drugged her for long moments, and she lost track of time as she gave herself up to his lips and tongue and hands.

After what felt like ages, Harry drew back a little and rested his forehead against hers. Ginny kept her eyes closed as she tried to regain her breathing and locate what few brain cells were still firing in her head. Licking her swollen lips, she adjusted herself in Harry's lap for a second before freezing when Harry let out a rumbling groan.

_Oh my._

Ginny realized she could feel his erection pressing up against her hip and had to fight the rather insane urge to continue squirming in his lap. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up through her lashes to see a grimace on Harry's face as he breathed in slowly through his nose only to let it out through his mouth in a huff of air. Ginny felt a little smug that she could affect him this way, and a smile grew on her face.

"Hi," she whispered.

Harry's bright green eyes sparkled as he finally opened them to look at her.

"Hi," he whispered back. Harry leaned forward a bit to give her a final kiss, and then pulled her tightly to his chest, her forehead resting against his neck.

"I've wanted to do that for years," Harry mumbled. Ginny's smile grew even bigger. She felt giddy inside, like her 14-year-old self was ready to burst out in laughter and shrill screaming. Ginny rolled her eyes at herself for thinking this, but the little ball of happiness in her chest wouldn't go away. She couldn't believe that just yesterday, she was convinced that Harry would never return her feelings, and now she sat on his lap after having the most wonderful kisses of her life. It was almost too much to contain within her.

"Do you have to be anywhere today?" Harry asked her.

"No. Gwenog gave us the day off," Ginny replied. She had never been so happy to have a day off before. Her usual urge to train until she collapsed was nowhere in sight.

"Good. Because I don't want you to leave. Spend the day with me?"

Ginny grinned and kissed his jaw. "I'd love to."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

It was late at night, and Harry lay in bed thinking about the day he'd spent with Ginny. After they'd finally left the kitchen, Ginny had asked if she could take a quick shower and borrow some of his clothes to wear instead of the bridesmaid's dress she had slept in.

Harry had reacted to watching Ginny walk around his apartment in an old Gryffindor t-shirt that swallowed her small frame, and a pair of his flannel boxers. And when she'd bent down to pick up the empty box from the pizza they'd shared, Harry had retreated to the loo and poured cold water over his head, giving himself a stern lecture in the mirror once he'd cooled down.

_Imagine what she'll look like naked if she looks that good in my old clothes, _he thought. Harry's mind conjured up the image of her tight arse against the fabric of the thin boxers, focusing on the rather obvious fact that she hadn't been wearing any knickers.

_Dammit._

Harry rolled over in bed, trying to ignore the bulge in his boxers. Just stretching the sheets across his erection was almost painful, and he hissed as he tried to find a comfortable position.

Pulling the other pillow over, he curled his arm underneath it and laid his head on the cool side, hoping that it'd give him some relief. As he breathed in through his nose, he caught the scent of wildflowers that still clung to the fabric from hours before.

_Well, shite._

Giving himself over to the inevitable, Harry reached down and grasped his penis, stroking upwards firmly as he thought about her bum. The soft fabric stretched tight, as she bent over to pick something up from the floor…

Pumping himself into his hand, he imagined coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist as she rose from her crouch. Her back arching against his chest as he thrust his pelvis into her, hearing her moan as she felt how hard he was…

He was panting now, his arm moving faster as he rubbed his thumb over the head of his penis, spreading the fluid that was starting to leak out on each down stroke. His mind fed him images of Ginny, her hair like fire around her now bare shoulders, her lips swollen like they were after they had first kissed…

It was the thought of those lips moving down his chest and licking his stomach that finally set him off, and his orgasm slammed through him, his mind blissfully empty for long moments.

Harry came back to himself when he felt a cold wetness against his stomach, and he realized he still held his now flaccid penis in his hand. Groaning at the mess he'd made in his boxers, Harry rolled over and snatched his wand from his bedside table. With a muttered incantation he cleaned himself off, and then lay spread-eagle on his bed. Harry felt utterly spent, his muscles weak and his eyelids drooping as he fought the urge to fall asleep. He wanted to remember their spectacular goodbye kiss from that evening without his throbbing arousal getting in the way.

But the pleasant heaviness that suffused his limbs overcame him, and Harry barely managed to toss his wand back to the table as he succumbed to the sleep that pulled him under.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_**October 23, 2000**_

It was just after 5 o'clock and Arthur Weasley was walking through the Ministry atrium on his way to the apparition point. It had been a nice, quiet Monday back at the office after the festive weekend with Ron's wedding. He chuckled a bit, remembering his wife's muttered comments about drinking and hangovers when neither his daughter nor Harry had shown up the previous day for the gift opening. But Hermione and Ron had assured the couple that their missing children had just had a bit too much to drink and would be fine after a day of sleeping in.

Arthur was thinking about what Molly might have made for supper, when another Ministry worker hailed him from nearby. Stopping to see who it was, he recognized the man, who he thought was named Porter, from the Ministry's Licensing office. The clerk grabbed Arthur's hand and started shaking it vigorously.

"Arthur! I wanted to congratulate you. Can't chat long – got to head home early tonight. But I couldn't believe it when I saw it – guess you didn't want to go bragging all over, am I right?" The man – _Porter? Or was it Patton?_ – continued to shake Arthur's hand and rambled on, not noticing his confusion.

"That daughter of yours though, Merlin that's quite a catch! I bet you're rather chuffed, to say the least. Listen, must run – I'm sure I'll read all about it tomorrow in the _Prophet_. Ta!" and with a final cuff to the shoulder the clerk walked off, leaving Arthur looking bemused.

Shaking his head, he stepped up to the queue at the apparition point. He'd have to ask Molly about Ginny's game schedule when he got home. _I didn't think they played quidditch on the weekdays,_ he thought to himself. _Ah well, perhaps it was a practice game. I'll have to floo over and ask Ginny about this catch she made._

With a turn and a quiet pop, Arthur departed for the Burrow.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"I can't believe we're doing this."

"I can't believe we're hiding under your cloak in my parents' front yard like a couple of teens trying to avoid getting caught snogging."

"Well, we could–"

An elbow to his gut stopped that line of thinking as Harry tightened his arms around Ginny's waist. He was standing close behind her, and they were both huddled under his invisibility cloak, just a few meters from the Burrow's front door. They had apparated to the end of the Burrow's drive and walked in under the cloak's protection. Harry thought it might buy them a few more minutes of quiet before the explosion hit. Hurricane Molly was a force to be reckoned with, and he wasn't looking forward to what the Weasleys would say when they learned just what the two of them had done.

Harry focused instead on the somewhat childish, yet extremely amusing prank he and Ginny had worked out for Ron the previous afternoon. The thought of the numerous singing telegrams, confetti bombs, and parchments that shouted rude words showing up in their honeymoon cottage made him smile. Ginny had been especially brilliant when she'd charmed over a half dozen to sing in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Gilderoy Lockhart.

He figured Hermione would forgive them. Eventually.

"So, do you think Ron got his first owl yet? I'd give anything to see the look on his face when they keep coming every 30 minutes. Or better yet, Hermione's when –"

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"You're stalling."

Harry sighed and leaned his head down to rest on Ginny's shoulder. With his left hand still securely wrapped around her waist, he let his right wander a bit. The muggle t-shirt Ginny was wearing when she showed up at his flat that afternoon had drawn his attention immediately. Harry had no idea what it said or what color it was – all he knew was that it was about an inch and a half too short, and it exposed a swath of pale, taut stomach. He'd been obsessed with it ever since. Rubbing his fingertips back and forth over the exposed skin, he let out another pitiful sigh.

"Harry… what's wrong? You were the one who insisted on telling my parents right away. Just yesterday you were all ready and willing and now you're stalling," Ginny said.

Harry stood up straight and turned Ginny around in his arms to face him. Resting his hands on her hips, he let his thumbs caress the skin on either side of her navel, and leaned his forehead against hers. Ginny reached up and laid her palm against his cheek and it calmed him a bit from the panicky feeling he'd had ever since they arrived in the Burrow's front yard.

"Gin… what if…"

"What if what, Harry?" Ginny said, softly.

"What if they hate me for doing this to you? For… trapping you into this engagement, like this. It's just… I don't know. I think about this – us – and I'm so, so happy." Harry's heart started to race again as he thought about what they would say to the Weasleys. Ginny nodded at him to continue and he rambled onward in a slightly more hysterical tone.

"But I don't think your parents will be too pleased that the two of us were drunk and signed a pact to have sex with each other in order to lose our virginity, and then _oops!_ We accidentally ended up engaged in a magical betrothal contract that will force us to marry at some point in the near future. Ha ha – isn't that funny!" Harry realized he sounded a bit like a madman, but he couldn't help it.

Ginny smiled up at him and stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his back. Harry hugged her to his chest and rested his cheek against her hair. He knew he was overreacting, but he loved the Weasleys – they were the only family he'd ever had and the thought of them being disappointed or angry made his stomach drop like a stone.

"You're scared they're going to be angry. I get that. I really do," Ginny told him. She was looking up at him, and her smile calmed him somewhat. Leaning down, Harry pressed his lips against hers, reveling in the kiss for long moments. But she finally pulled away and laid her hands on the sides of his neck.

"Now Harry…"

"Hm?"

"It's time to face my mum. Let's go." And with that Ginny whipped the cloak off their heads and grabbed his hand.

Dragging his feet, Harry followed her up the steps and into the front door of the Burrow, where a chorus of loud greetings met his ears. He realized with a sinking sensation that there was more than just Molly and Arthur at home that night. Redheads seemed to pop out from everywhere as they all converged on the couple standing just inside the entryway.

_Oh Merlin, what are they all doing here?_

A silence spread over the group, as they all stopped and stared at Harry's hand clasped tightly in Ginny's. Harry shuffled his feet, bringing him closer to Ginny, and his neck felt flushed at the Weasley's rapt attention.

"So! Harry and I have an announcement to make," Ginny said in an overly cheerful voice.

_She's going to tell them now!? Damn, I didn't even get a last meal…_

And without a moment to prepare, Ginny dropped their bombshell.

"Harry and I are betrothed. We're getting married."


	4. Chapter 4: Talking and Not Talking

**Chapter 4: Talking and Not Talking**

_**October 23, 2000**_

Harry watched the serving platter drop from Molly Weasley's hands as if it were in slow motion. It seemed as if days passed before it met the floor in an explosion of sound.

The tinkle of broken glass skittering across the floor was lost, however, in the mad screaming and crying as Molly Weasley bull-rushed the couple. Harry had only seconds to take in Ginny's wide-eyed look before they were both engulfed in a hug. He could hear the others talking madly above Molly's mumbled statements.

"– oh, I thought it would _never_ happen–"

"– getting married? Since when are they–"

"– always knew zey would be–"

"–and my goodness, I'm just so happy! I can't stop crying–"

Through it all, Harry was sure he could hear the hysterical laughter of what he'd bet was George. _I have to remember to 'thank' him later, too._

Just as Harry thought they'd be able to make it through the evening unscathed, he heard Arthur Weasley's calm voice through the crowd.

"Here, Molly, let the two breathe so the rest of us can congratulate them," Arthur said as he handed his wife a handkerchief. Molly pulled back and dried her eyes, a happy smile beaming across her flushed face. Harry looked down to see Ginny's reaction, and she glanced up at him with a wink, mouthing '_don't worry_' back to him. She squeezed his hand and he felt some of the tension release, glad to find he wouldn't be drawn and quartered. Yet. After all, no one had noticed–

"Now, Ginny, what do you mean by 'betrothed'?"

Harry's head snapped up to see Arthur looking at them shrewdly. _Damn._ Arthur Weasley was a quiet, soft-spoken man. But many often forgot that he had raised 7 rambunctious children, and had served in the war, defending his family like a lion, while gathering information for the Order of the Phoenix. He was not a stupid man, and it was apparent he'd caught that little detail.

"Oh, well Dad…"

"Er, sir, it's like this, see…"

"Um…"

Harry looked over to see Ginny biting her bottom lip. Her eyes sparkled with suppressed laughter. The minx was trying not to laugh! If Ginny laughed, he was doomed. Even as he watched, Harry could see her sucking in her cheeks and her shoulders convulse in a twitch.

Running his free hand through his hair, Harry took a deep breath and tried to find a delicate way to begin this conversation. Looking around the gathered crowd, he could see George standing behind Percy, grinning like a Cheshire cat. When he saw Harry glance his way, George lifted his hands and gave him two thumbs up.

It was all Harry needed.

Tears streamed down Harry's cheeks as he threw his head back, and he could feel Ginny practically crumple next to him as she shook with laughter. She slung her other arm around his waist as she used him to stand up straight, and his stomach began to hurt from laughing so hard.

As they finally began to wind down, Harry wiped his eyes and pushed his glasses back up. The faces staring back at him were bemused, but expectant. Waving his hand toward the sitting room, Harry wordlessly gestured for them to follow.

When the large family finally found seats on every available surface, Harry leaned back against the wall, pulling Ginny into his arms. She snuggled back into his chest and intertwined their fingers as they rested on her stomach.

"Okay. We'll try and explain what we can to all of you, but um…"

"Even we don't know all the exact details. We're waiting for Hermione to get back since she seems to understand how this works," Ginny finished for him smoothly.

Leaning down, Harry whispered into Ginny's ear.

"Why don't you try and explain it? It might sound better coming from you."

"Coward," Ginny mumbled, but Harry could hear the smile in her voice as he kissed the crown of her head. He felt her take a deep breath against him, then start to speak.

"So. Um, Harry and I are betrothed, like I said earlier. Because we… er… sort of signed a betrothal contract. Two nights ago. And–"

"Wait, two nights ago? That was the night of Ron's wedding," Bill interjected.

"Er, yes. Yes it was, but–"

"And Ron and Hermione said at their gift opening yesterday that you two had too much to drink the night of the wedding, which was why you weren't here," Bill continued talking over his sister.

"Well… yes, there was a slight… well, hangover issue to deal with yesterday," Ginny said quickly. Only Harry could hear her mumbled "_among other things_". Harry watched the people in front of them as they processed this statement. George was shooting his eyes back and forth between the couple and his older brother, a gleeful look on his face. Angelina sat next to him, smirking at Harry. _She's enjoying this chaos far too much. It's obvious George has corrupted her._

Percy was sitting in a straight-backed chair, his brow furrowed in thought, while Molly and Arthur sat next to him on the love seat. Ginny's mum was still smiling, although there was a gleam in her eye that Harry was a little wary of. Her dad was leaning forward, his hands clasped in front of his mouth, but his eyes twinkled in humor.

Harry glanced across the room as he saw Bill sit up a bit straighter. It was apparent that he'd just realized something.

"Ginny, are you… are you saying that you and Harry got drunk, then signed a betrothal contract together?" Bill asked.

"We didn't actually mean to sign a betrothal contract, Bill. See," Ginny chuckled. "It's… well, it's a rather funny story. It started out as a, er…"

"A pact," Harry said.

"Yes. It was a pact. Because Harry and I were talking at the wedding–"

"And drinking," George helpfully added.

"A bit, yes," Ginny continued over George's snickers. "So, we were talking about… something… and well, we decided we would do… er, something. Together. But, I guess we thought we needed to have it written down. So we caught a taxi over to Harry's place and sort of… wrote out this pact."

"Sort of?" Percy finally spoke up.

"Well, I mean we did. It's just… I guess in the process of writing the pact, we must have come up with a bit of… flowery language, I guess you'd call it, and sort of… accidentally… wrote ourselves into a magical, binding betrothal contract," Ginny finished with a laugh.

"'Flowery language'? But what–"

"Oh, honestly Bill!" Fleur scoffed from beside her husband. Handing Bill the 5-month-old Victoire, Fleur stood and patted him on the head, then strode quickly across the room. Standing in front of Ginny, she leaned down and kissed the redhead on each cheek.

"Are you 'appy, Ginevra?" Fleur asked.

"Very much so."

"And you, 'arry?"

"I couldn't be happier, Fleur," Harry replied.

"Zere! Zat is all zat matters, non?" And with a perfectly executed twirl, Fleur returned to her seat, snatching her infant daughter back from Bill. "Well? Go, go! Allez-y! Tell your zister zat you are 'appy for her."

Shaking his head, Bill rose from his seat and it seemed to spark of a tidal wave of congratulations, as the rest of the group crowded around them again. Harry could see Ginny being hugged by Charlie as Angelina reached up and mussed his hair, exclaiming that "it was about damn time, Potter".

Laughing, Harry extracted himself from the group surrounding him and walked over to join Ginny when he saw her parents approach. Molly reached her daughter first, however.

"Oh, Ginny," Molly sighed. "You do get yourself into things." Then she smiled and wrapped her daughter in a hug.

"I'm happy, Mum," Ginny said.

"Oh, I know dear," Molly replied as she leaned back, running her palms down her daughter's hair. Looking to the side, she caught Harry's eye and beckoned him closer.

"And you, Harry, you'll take care of our Ginny, won't you?"

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied over Ginny's snort. He reached down and kissed Molly's flushed cheek, causing her to beam up at him.

"I'm so very happy for you two. Oh!" Molly fluttered her hands. "My goodness, but we haven't even eaten yet and the food's getting cold. Come along everyone, into the kitchen with you lot."

The chattering group trailed out after her, leaving Harry alone with Ginny and her father.

Arthur looked between the two as Harry reached over and grasped Ginny's hand again. The Weasley patriarch smiled, and a ghost of the twins' sly nature entered his eyes.

"Well, I must say you two; I wasn't expecting quite this sort of surprise today. When the Ministry's Clerk of Licenses congratulated me on my daughter's great catch earlier, I must admit I thought he was talking quidditch, not a betrothal," Arthur chuckled.

"Er… about that, Dad…"

"Yes, you're lucky that only the announcements are sent to the papers, and not the full contracts. You'll have enough on your hands as it is with the reporters, let alone if any of them were to see the full thing, am I right?"

Harry shuffled his feet, feeling his face and neck flush. "Er…"

Arthur Weasley let out a laugh and pulled his daughter into a hug.

"Congratulations, Ginny-bean." Her father pulled back and cupped Ginny's face, kissing her forehead.

Ginny beamed. "Thanks, Dad."

Arthur reached over and laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Now Harry, there's just one thing you'll need to remember."

"Yes, sir?"

"Just remember to try and keep that betrothal contract hidden from her brothers. I don't like to think of what kind of mischief they'd get up to if they saw that. Especially George." And with a final loud laugh, Arthur clapped his hands together and walked out, chuckling the entire way.

Sighing, Harry turned back and tugged Ginny into his chest. He laced his fingers together at the small of her back as she tucked her thumbs into his belt loops. Harry was thoroughly relieved that that conversation was over, and promised himself to thank Fleur one day for ending the questions before it got completely humiliating. Though he suspected that Bill and George at least, would continue their questions at another time.

Harry looked down and saw Ginny beaming up at him.

"So."

"So. I was right," Ginny smirked a little.

"Yes, I suppose you were."

Ginny rocked up on her toes and gave his lips a quick peck.

"You should get used to saying that, Potter," Ginny remarked playfully.

Nuzzling his nose against Ginny's, Harry smiled and tightened his arms around her. He lifted her up until her feet were several inches from the floor. Ginny laughed and tossed her arms around his neck, her long red hair swishing around their heads.

"Oh, I should, should I?" Harry murmured, staring at her lips.

"Mmm… yes. You should also kiss me."

"Demanding little thing, aren't y–"

But his words were cut off as Ginny's lips descended on his, taking his thoughts away from their banter. Just as Harry was about to deepen the kiss, he heard Molly's voice floating in from the other room.

"Ginny! Harry! Hurry up you two, or you'll get nothing to eat!"

"Yeah! Quit snogging and get in here, lovebirds! You'll have time for your little 'something' after dinner," George's yell was followed by several over-done smooching sounds and moans, quickly stifled by a muffled thump.

"Ow! Bugger me, Angie, that hurt."

Shaking his head, Harry set Ginny back on her feet. She was grinning at him as she took his hand, tugging him along behind her.

"C'mon Harry. Never keep a Weasley waiting for food."

Laughing, Harry followed Ginny into the warmth of the Burrow's kitchen.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_**October 29, 2000**_

It was Sunday, and neither Harry nor Ginny had anywhere to be. They had spent as much time together as possible during the previous week, mostly at Harry's flat in the evenings. Harry had surprised her one evening after a late afternoon practice by coming over to her place with Chinese takeout, and she had decided to thank him. But their snogging session on the couch had been interrupted by the sounds of munching popcorn and critiques of their performance by Ginny's flat mates, Grace and Rilla, both reserve Chasers on the Harpies.

So to avoid her voyeuristic teammates, they'd been staying at Harry's in the evenings. Harry would have liked to take her out on a proper date, but the one time they'd tried they'd been hounded by reporters and fans trying to ask them about their betrothal. Just as they'd predicted, the _Daily Prophet_ had run a front page article in the Tuesday paper. Harry and Ginny had been hiding out ever since.

These thoughts barely crossed Harry's mind, however, as he was too engrossed in the feeling of Ginny beneath him. She had shown up that morning wearing a knee-length flow skirt that he now had bunched up around her thighs, and her blouse was unbuttoned most of the way up, exposing her flat stomach. Harry was devoting much of his attention to the taste of that velvet smooth skin against his tongue. His thumbs caressed her inner thighs, feeling the muscles jump and twitch every time he nipped around her navel.

Harry dragged himself further up her body, his torso now cradled between her thighs. He could feel the intense heat coming from her, and Ginny whimpered as he pressed a kiss to the last button still holding her shirt closed across her breasts. Harry glanced up at Ginny's face, her features a bit fuzzy as he'd lost his glasses ages ago when she had ripped his shirt off of him. She was staring down at him, her mouth open and panting as she gripped his shoulders and raked her nails over the muscles of his back.

Seeing the question in his eyes, Ginny nodded and Harry instantly reached out to release the last button. Her shirt fell open, exposing her blue lace bra. Harry knew he was staring, but he couldn't seem to stop. Ginny's breasts were perfect, the freckles that covered her shoulders fading into creamy skin as he followed the view down, watching her chest heave with every breath. _Bloody hell, she's gorgeous. _Harry ground his hips into the couch cushions below him, his penis feeling increasingly confined in his jeans.

Suddenly he felt her hands tangle in his hair, and Ginny arched her back a little, bringing her breasts closer to his face. Taking the hint, Harry leaned down and nuzzled into the curve of her breast, breathing in her scent and placing small kisses against her skin.

Harry's right hand was just working its way up to what he thought was the front clasp of her bra when he heard a muffled screech from off to his left.

The unexpected sound jolted Harry from the couch, sending him sprawling to the floor and reaching for his wand on the table nearby. Before he could even begin to aim, a low voice rumbled from above him.

"Bloody hell, mate, I'm happy for you two, but I really didn't need to see that."

Hearing Ginny swearing behind him, Harry looked up and saw two blurry figures standing near his fireplace. He let his head thump to the floor, his left leg slung awkwardly over the coffee table, while his right was wedged painfully between it and the couch behind him. Closing his eyes, Harry felt the adrenaline rush slowly edging away.

"Er, Harry… are you, um… okay?" Hermione said between giggles that she was apparently trying to stifle, if the muffled choking sounds were any indication.

Harry reached one arm up and mumbled "glasses", then felt someone put them in his hand and he slid them on his face. He no longer felt any guilt whatsoever at sending those singing letters that questioned Ron's manhood to their honeymoon cottage. Harry could still hear Hermione's giggles from above him, so he felt he should say something important.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Remind me to lock the floo, set the wards, and barricade us in the bedroom next time," Harry said.

"Noted."

Harry carefully extracted himself from his cramped position, ending up on his knees facing the couch. Ginny was still lying where she had been when he'd made his mad leap, and she hadn't bothered to cover up. She was pressing her palms into her eyes, and she looked thoroughly disheveled. Harry was hard-pressed to not immediately order Ron and Hermione to get out so he and Ginny could continue what they'd started.

Harry took a deep breath to try and calm himself, and ignoring the snickers and quiet conversation behind him, he reached out and laid his hand on Ginny's bare stomach.

"Have you hexed them and made them go away yet?" Ginny asked, as she finally removed her hands and looked up at him with a pleading scowl.

Laughing, Harry helped Ginny sit up, and watched as she buttoned her shirt and pulled her skirt back down. These few moments gave him enough time to calm down, and when he finally took a seat on the couch next to her, he was able to do so without pulling a pillow onto his lap. Sighing and cuddling Ginny to his side, Harry looked up at his guests who were both grinning at the couple from where they were still standing by the fireplace.

"So, is it safe to take a seat now?" Hermione said with a sly grin. The brunette joined her husband on the love seat nearby, and her face slid into a stern frown.

"Now, you two wouldn't happen to know anything about a bunch of letters that showed up at our honeymoon cottage last Monday, would you? Ones that exploded with confetti, and spouted ghastly language and told Ron he… well… let's just say those ones were _completely_ wrong," Hermione said with a spectacular blush.

The newlyweds were met with raucous laughter as Harry and Ginny finally relaxed and settled in for an evening catching up with their best friends.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_**November 7, 2000**_

Hermione Weasley wasn't known as the "cleverest witch of her generation" for nothing, and she intended to prove it today. She knew Harry and Ginny were responsible for the juvenile little prank on Ron during their honeymoon. However, while she agreed that her sometimes thick-headed husband deserved payback for his ridiculous attempts to goad Harry and Ginny into getting jealous, she did not appreciate the 18 hours of continuous owl deliveries.

That led to long hours of coming up with the perfect revenge. Hermione grinned as she thought ahead to what she was about to do to Harry. She'd save Ginny for later – she was a Weasley after all, and therefore much more crafty than her co-conspirator.

After a week of planning, and a Saturday trip into London, Hermione was finally all prepared. She knew Ginny had late afternoon practices on Tuesdays, and that Harry would be getting home early today from the Ministry. She had several hours in which to complete her ingenious counterattack.

Staring into her full-length mirror, Hermione eyed herself one last time. Her robes were the most severe black she could find, and her hair was slicked back into a tight bun with copious amounts of Sleekeazy's hair potion. Hermione practiced her 'McGonagall glare' again to be sure she had it right, and then placed the book she'd purchased in her handbag next to the shrunken diagrams and flowcharts.

_Harry is never, ever going to forget this little 'talk'._

After one last wicked chuckle, Hermione schooled her features, and apparated directly to Harry's flat.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_**November 7, 2000**_

Harry was in his bedroom changing when he heard the muffled crack of apparition. _Gwenog must have let them go early today,_ Harry thought with a smile. Pulling his shirt off, he bundled it into a ball and tossed it into a corner of the room. He'd worry about picking it up later.

Striding down the hall into the living room, barefoot and shirtless, he called out for his favorite redhead.

"Hey Gin, you're home early today! You want to try heading into muggle London for–"

Harry turned the corner and rocked back on his heels, his speech cutting off abruptly as he saw Hermione standing in his living room, setting up what appeared to be an easel.

"Harry, excellent, please take a seat. I need to speak with you," Hermione said. Harry stood in the doorway, a little taken aback at her demeanor. She was wearing robes that looked like she'd borrowed them from Percy's 'Proper Attire for Ministry Witches' seminar, and her normally curly hair was pulled back into a severe bun. She glanced up at him when he didn't move to take a seat, and the look on her face worried him.

"Erm… what's with all this, Hermione?" Harry asked, waving his hand at the easel. He slid his wand out of his back pocket and slowly sidled over to the couch, never taking his eyes off of his friend.

"I've been researching the betrothal contract you and Ginny signed, and I just got back from the Ministry. I thought you'd want to know as soon as possible, so you two could be aware of what was expected."

Hermione's frown still worried him, but he _had_ asked her to look into what was needed to make sure the contract didn't backfire on them, and turn them into radishes or something. She'd scowled at him when he'd mentioned the radishes, but agreed to do the research and threw herself into it with her usual gusto.

Tossing his wand on the table in front of him, Harry took a seat and nodded for her to continue.

"Well, from what I found during my research, betrothal contracts aren't used very often anymore. In fact, they started becoming rather unpopular during the–"

"Hermione! Does the timeline and history of betrothal contracts affect our situation at all? No? Then please, just tell me what Ginny and I need to do and what we need to worry about," Harry said. Hermione's eyes narrowed and her lips thinned out as he interrupted her, but he'd caught that look since he was 12. He was rather used to it, and if pressed, would admit to being somewhat fond of Hermione's efforts to scold him like a big sister.

"Very well. No the history doesn't affect you and Ginny," Hermione huffed. "However, what I did find out is the exact details concerning what needs to happen in a betrothal. Since your contract stipulates that you have to lose your virginity to each other within 30 days of signing, and that the loss of said virginity is the dowry gift, you are unable to break the contract."

"Yeah, we figured that one out for ourselves. But Hermione–"

"I'm getting to that. Now, since you can't break the contract, you are forced by your magical agreement to marry. The Ministry has set standards on betrothal contracts and engagements. In your case, once the dowry gift has been given and received, you have a year and a day to complete the engagement. That timeline is from the date of the signing, and the type of marriage vows you're required to perform in the wedding ceremony are also stipulated by Ministry law." Hermione began rummaging in the bag she'd brought with her, and pulled out a large pile of parchment sheets.

"This is the full ceremony you're required to complete, along with the vows and the spells needed for the binding," she said, handing over the documents.

"Binding?" Harry asked blankly as he stared at the large wad of paper in his hand.

"Yes, binding. It's a magical contract; did you think there would be a way out?"

"Well, no but… I guess I just never thought of what would happen. I figured it'd be a regular wizarding ceremony like Bill and Fleur's or yours and Ron's," Harry said with a shrug.

"Well, it's not. You'll need to look over those documents with Ginny so you both know what is expected from you."

"Okay. Erm… listen, thanks Hermione. You know we both really appreciate you doing this for us," Harry said. He really did love Hermione, and didn't want her to think he didn't appreciate everything she did for them. Thinking she was finished, Harry stood up and was about to see her out when she shooed him back to his seat.

"You're welcome Harry. Now, the second reason I'm here is because you are, I'm sure, woefully unprepared for the completion of the primary focus of your betrothal contract," Hermione said.

Harry stared at her as he plopped back onto the couch. _What the bloody hell is she talking about?_

"Hermione, what the hell are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Sex," she said primly, dropping a large hard-backed book on the coffee table in front of him.

Harry sat up straight with a jerk and looked down in horror. There, on his table, sat a book with the title, "Sex For Virgins: A Primer for First-Timers". Harry stared at the book, his mind a complete blank. He rather thought his brain had shut down in self-defense.

Gaping up at Hermione, he saw her suddenly pull a small, black drape off of the easel, revealing…

_Oh hell no._

"Now Harry, since both you and Ginny are virgins, you'll need to know what to expect when you have sex for the first time. It's important, especially for you as the man, to be aware of the issues involved when a woman loses her virginity. So I drew up these diagrams and flowcharts so that you can make sure you know what to do. A woman's first time is very special, Harry! And you want to make sure that Ginny's will be wonderful. After all, it isn't like you can just stick your penis in and expect a woman to orgasm immediately," Hermione scoffed, rolling her eyes.

_Oh sweet fucking hell… this isn't happening._

Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from Hermione as she pulled out her wand and tapped it on the easel. He watched, his mouth falling open and dread filling every bone in his body, as the image began moving on the display.

"As you can see here, a man's penis–"

"STOP! Stop, stop, stop!" Harry screeched, slamming his eyes closed and sticking his fingers in his ears, hoping it would end his torment. Maybe he could get Ginny to obliviate him, or Ron could just hit him over the head with a brick and end his misery. A hard rap to his head made him open his eyes to see Hermione standing over him, one hand on her hip and the other pointing her wand at him.

"Oh honestly, Harry, what is wrong with you?" Hermione asked sharply. The scowl on her face was pure McGonagall, and combined with her dowdy robes and severe hairstyle, it was like getting a sex talk from his old transfiguration professor, or Madam Pince, the librarian. Only worse… it was the woman he considered to be his sister. And she kept saying… _that_!

"Wha… what's bloody wrong with me!?" Harry spluttered. He was beyond flabbergasted. "You! You… you just can't… say that!"

"Say what," Hermione asked, exasperated.

"Th-that!! That… that word you keep saying," Harry finally squeaked out.

"What word? Penis?"

"GAH! Just… stop Hermione! And… and the pictures… oh sweet Merlin, they're still moving!" Harry groaned in pain. He was in actual pain right now. He really didn't think he'd ever recover from it.

"Harry, you're being an idiot. It's a clinical term for a part of a man's body. It's no worse than elbow, or leg, or vagina."

"…buh." Harry wasn't sure what the sound that came out of his mouth was, but he was beyond worrying that he sounded like a 10-year-old girl. Hermione apparently hadn't heard him as she continued to talk over him.

"I mean really, you can say Voldemort when most of the wizarding world still says that silly You-Know-Who, and yet you can't even hear the word penis. Penis, penis, penis! It's just a word and you're being ridiculous," Hermione said.

Harry's face blanched and he felt like he was going to vomit.

"Now, you are going to sit there and listen and keep your eyes open, or I'll charm them that way for you," Hermione warned. She reached down and flipped open the book to a page that had been marked with a piece of parchment. Harry couldn't stop his eyes from glancing down and seeing the image. It seared across his brain, and Harry wished for a tornado, or a tsunami, or an attack by Death Eaters. Anything to stop what was about to happen.

"Let's begin," Hermione said as she strode back to stand next to the easel. "As you can see in your book, I've skipped ahead a few chapters because this is very important. That is chapter 3, 'Clitoral Stimulation: Source of a Woman's Pleasure'. We'll start here and work our way through the rest. However I expect you to read those first two, as they will help you learn about foreplay and 'getting into the mood', so to speak."

Harry sat, his arms akimbo and his mouth hanging open, as Hermione pointed to an image displayed on her easel, and he saw it expand to roughly the size of a refrigerator.

"This right here is a woman's clitoris, and what you need to know is…"

As she began her lecture, Harry had one last coherent thought before he completely lost his mind.

_I am never, ever, ever talking to Hermione again. Ever._

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_**November 11, 2000**_

The sun had barely risen as Ginny slipped back into bed after her trip to the loo, curling up against Harry's side and laying her head on his chest. She found she couldn't go back to sleep, so she lay listening to his quiet breathing, and thinking about the night before.

After Hermione's little 'talk' a few days ago, Harry had been jumpy and prone to staring wide-eyed at the walls while mumbling under his breath. He had avoided his best friends like the plague ever since. Ginny cursed Hermione in her head, knowing it was her scheming little way of getting back at them for their prank on Ron that apparently disturbed _her _honeymoon.

_Damn that witch for hanging around my brothers so much._

She and Harry had ventured out into muggle London last night, and Ginny had coaxed Harry into relaxing a little. They'd spent an enjoyable Friday evening just walking through the shopping district, holding hands as she laughed at the strange things muggles liked to buy.

When they'd returned to Harry's flat, Ginny had suggested she stay overnight, hoping to get Harry to relax a little further. They only had another 10 days left, and she knew they had to have sex soon. Very soon. Harry had seemed enthusiastic at first, as they lay in bed kissing. But when she reacted to his touch by thrusting her hips up against the erection she could feel through his pajama bottoms, he'd pulled away. Pleading exhaustion, Harry had turned on his side and spooned up against her back, curling his arm around her waist.

Ginny was frustrated. Sexually frustrated. Just remembering his kisses and gentle touches from the night before made her stomach flutter and she closed her eyes, savoring the feeling. Her growing arousal made her want to act. She wanted more than just heady kisses that drugged her senses and left her breathless.

A quiet grumble that she felt more than heard alerted Ginny that Harry was close to waking. Glancing up, she saw him smack his lips a few times, and she let her hand slide down his bare chest to caress his stomach. Ginny ran her fingers through the coarse hair that trailed down from his navel, wanting to slip them under the waistband of his pajamas. She could see his morning erection tenting the blankets, and she wondered what it would feel like against her palm. She stopped her hand just as she felt him shift underneath her.

"Mmm… Gin?" Harry mumbled.

Ginny raised herself on her elbow and slid up so they were face to face. She tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned down to kiss his forehead as he stared blearily up at her.

"Wha' time's it?" Harry asked as she felt him wrap his arms around her and stroke her back through the thin t-shirt she had worn to bed.

"It's only half past seven," Ginny replied.

Harry blinked a few times, his green eyes looking a little clearer as he squinted up at her. Ginny brought her head down closer, kissing his chin. She slid her hand under the blankets where they were pooled around his waist, running her hand over his hip in small circles. She was closing in on his penis when she felt him tense a little.

"Ginny?" Harry's eyes were bright now as he looked up at her. She could see a hint of apprehension, but she'd had enough of waiting. Ginny reached up and cupped her palm against his cheek, drawing his face nearer.

Leaning down, Ginny kissed him softly at first, just letting their lips barely touch. She did this over and over until she felt Harry respond, his hands pressing down against her back to pull her closer. Sliding her tongue inside his mouth, she raised her right leg and laid it over his thigh. Ginny heard him groan as she angled her pelvis to press against his hip, the thin fabric of her knickers growing damp as she felt his hands slide over her bum.

Ginny was about to take the initiative and straddle him, when he turned the tables on her, and she suddenly found herself on her back with Harry cradled between her thighs. She moaned into his mouth when she felt the contact, and wrapped her arms around his back, stroking the muscles as they bunched up with every movement he made. Ginny could feel his hand caressing the outside of her thigh, but she wanted more.

Pushing him back a little until he was kneeling between her legs, Ginny looked up at Harry. He looked confused and more than a little frazzled, his eyes glassy and his thick, black hair standing on ends all over his head. Ginny thought he looked absolutely delicious, and she shivered as his hands continued to unconsciously roam over her legs.

She sat up, and keeping her eyes on his, reached down for the bottom of her t-shirt. As she quickly pulled it up and over her head, she shook her hair out, leaving it trailing over her back. Harry's eyes sharpened and became a smoky green, as his gaze went immediately to her breasts.

"Gin," Harry growled. "You're so beautiful. Merlin…" His voice trailed off as she lay back down, and reached out a hand to him. Harry fell forward onto her, and the warmth of his smooth, bare skin against hers made her hiss in pleasure. Ginny arched her neck as he began trailing kisses down it, and she reached down to grasp his bum. He thrust against her, and she could feel his hard penis pressing into her through the thin fabric of his pants and her now soaked knickers. _This feels incredible_, she thought.

Ginny felt his mouth moving hot and wet against her collarbone, and she slid her hands into his hair, encouraging him to move lower. She watched through lidded eyes, panting heavily, as he finally hovered above her breasts; his breath making her nipples tighten as he stared at them. Harry gave a quick glance up at her, before he tentatively kissed her breast, then took her nipple in his mouth and sucked hard.

"Oh God," Ginny gasped, and her back arched up as chills sped down her spine and heat pooled in her groin at the electric feeling of his mouth and tongue on her. She clenched her hands in his hair, keeping him right where he was, as she raised her knees and squeezed his hips with her thighs.

Harry's guttural moan against her flesh made her breath hitch, and he started thrusting his pelvis against her harder, pressing against her clit. Ginny rocked back, trying to match his rhythm, and she heard him grunt as he left a trail of wet kisses over to her other breast.

Closing her eyes tightly, Ginny gave herself over to the intense feelings sweeping through her. _This is so much better than touching myself._ That thought made her remember what she did two nights ago, after going home frustrated. She and Harry had been kissing on the couch, and she had started unbuttoning her shirt when he'd stopped her rather abruptly and pulled away. _I wonder what Harry would think if I told him…_

_You're a pervert Ginny Weasley. Don't even think about doing that… _

She felt him continue to thrust against her, his mouth leaving her breast as he kissed his way up her throat. Harry's fingers replaced his tongue, as he rolled her nipple and her head lolled to the side, feeling a burning coil winding tightly in her center. But Ginny couldn't get the thought of telling him out of her head, and she wondered if it would make him come completely unglued if he knew she…

"Harry," Ginny gasped, turning her head towards him as he buried his face in her neck.

"Ginny." Harry's moan was barely intelligible as he sucked on the skin of her shoulder, raking his teeth against it lightly.

"Oh, God, Harry this is… feels so good… so much better than…"

Harry's head popped up from her neck as she said this, and she saw his sweaty, flushed face, his eyes dilated wide as the pupils almost swallowed up the green. He braced himself above her, his hips slowing their movements against hers as he struggled to understand what she was saying.

"Wha…"

Ginny reached up and ran her hands over his chest, then clutching his shoulders, she thrust up against him hard as she began to speak.

"This is… so much better," she panted. "So much better than… touching myself." Ginny felt a jolt in her stomach when Harry growled and his eyes slammed shut. He gripped her under her shoulders and leaned his forehead down against her neck as his hips took up a faster rhythm. Ginny wrapped her arms tightly around his back, and clung to him as she brought her mouth down and whispered into his ear.

"Harry… oh, so good… better than the other night… yes, don't stop… went home and I was, oh God… so wet… had to… had to touch… myself, oh fuck yes!" Ginny curled up against Harry, her whole body clenching as she bucked her hips hard, feeling her clit press just right against his erection. She muffled her scream into his neck, not even noticing that she was biting down as she climaxed.

With two final erratic thrusts and a low groaning of her name, Ginny felt Harry finishing against her, the warm, wet fluid seeping through his pants against the fabric of her now completely ruined knickers. _Merlin, that was…_

Ginny clung to him as they both breathed heavily, coming down from their orgasms slowly. Harry finally groaned and rolled off of her, pulling her with him so she was tucked back up against his side.

"Ginny, that was… absolutely amazing," Harry said. She could feel his voice rumbling in his chest beneath her head and she smiled and sighed happily.

"So…"

"Hmm?"

"Are you over the trauma of Hermione's little 'talk' now?" Ginny said with a low chuckle.

Harry's laughter reverberated off the walls of his bedroom, and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Ginny's heart skipped a beat as she heard his laugh. _Merlin, I love – _

Her arm clutched his torso tighter, and she turned her flushed face, breathing in the musky scent of his skin as she swallowed hard. Ginny mouthed the words silently into his chest, as she finally admitted what she'd known for years.

_I love you, Harry._


	5. Chapter 5: Stepping to the Edge

**Chapter 5: Stepping to the Edge**

_**November 15, 2000**_

Ginny scowled at her best friend. _Damn that woman. She's far too amused at this._

Hermione was laughing loudly, drawing attention from some of the other patrons at the small café. She'd met her at the Leaky Cauldron for drinks after practice, but they'd been swamped by wizards and witches alike within minutes of their arrival. Hannah Abbott, who'd recently taken over as landlady of the pub, had apologized profusely to them as she fought the crowd to try and help her classmates. Ginny had waved her acknowledgment, and she and Hermione had escaped through to muggle London. From there, Hermione led her to this café, which she said she used as a meeting place whenever her parents visited Diagon Alley.

"Oh Ginny," Hermione said, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. "You're acting like it's the end of the world."

"It _could_ be the end of the world, Hermione," Ginny hissed. She leaned across the table and continued in a whisper. "I mean, we only have 5 more days to have sex before the contract expires, and Harry is acting oddly. Oddly for him, even!"

"You said that you'd fixed his little problem, right?"

"No thanks to you!"

"Well, honestly! Who knew he'd go insane like that? Although, it is rather amusing to see him try and hide whenever he sees me at the Ministry. Yesterday, he ran straight into the women's loo when I was about to pass him in the hall," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Merlin knows I love the man, but seriously Hermione, I've got to do something." Ginny leaned over the table again and waved her friend closer. Hermione complied with an eager grin.

"Last night, we were kissing on his couch, both of our shirts were missing, and I had just gotten his trousers unzipped." Ginny sighed as she remembered. She had slid her hand inside his boxers, grazing the head of his penis with her fingertips. Harry's hips had jerked against her, and he'd groaned into her neck as his hands stroked her back and bum. The smooth, hot skin of his erection had felt wonderful against her palm as she grasped him, moving her hand up and down and matching the roll of his pelvis.

Harry had been pressing somewhat sloppy kisses into her shoulder, grunting each time she squeezed him a little tighter. Just as Ginny had wondered whether he'd notice if she took him out of his pants so she could see him, Harry had reached down and held her hand still, pumping his hips quickly as he orgasmed. Thinking about it now made her stomach swoop and she clenched her thighs together tightly. She remembered the sticky, hot feeling of his semen on her hand, and the powerful thumping of her heart as she realized what she was able to do to him. Ginny idly wondered if Harry was home yet, thinking that she could go over and this time –

"Ginny!" Hermione said sharply, snapping her fingers twice.

Ginny blushed as her gaze turned back to her friend, and she smiled wryly.

"Sorry. I was, er…" Ginny fumbled for what she was saying. Hermione's sly grin made her huff and wave her hands. "Never mind. After he, you know… finished… I tried to get him back to the bedroom. But Harry said he didn't want to yet. What the bloody hell he's waiting for is beyond me."

"Did you ask him?"

"Of course! At least, I tried to but he, um… distracted me," Ginny admitted.

"Distracted you?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny's elbows thumped on the tabletop as she hid her face in her hands. _Merlin, why do I tell her these things!_

"What am I going to do?" Ginny moaned into her hands. She raised her head up as her hands flew about her wildly. "I mean… damn, Hermione! He has me completely flustered. I'm constantly thinking about him and you don't even know the amount of time I've spent… well, let's just say I'm going to have to toss all of my knickers out and buy new ones, because they're completely ruined every night!"

Hermione threw her head back in laughter, and Ginny scowled at her again.

"Oh sure, laugh at me. You're not the one running around randy and half mad all day. Do you _know_ what it's like to ride a broom like that? At least you're getting shagged, even if it is by my gigantic lump of a brother," Ginny said morosely.

"Okay," Hermione said through her giggles. "Okay, you have a few more days. But if he doesn't come around by Saturday, well…"

Ginny leaned forward, eager for any advice.

"Well, then you'll just have to tie him to the bed, magic his clothes off, and show him how the Harpies ride a broom!"

"Hermione Weasley!" Ginny's gasp turned into hysterical laughter, and her friend joined her as they plotted the seduction of one oddly-reluctant Harry Potter.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry sat on his bed, his head in one hand and a small, black velvet box in the other. He stared at it, flipping it open only to shut it again seconds later. _I'm certifiably mad_, Harry thought.

He'd spent most of the afternoon rambling through shops in muggle London, looking for the perfect one. Harry knew better than to make this particular purchase at a wizarding store. It'd be front page news in the _Daily Prophet_ by tomorrow if he had.

Running his thumb over the soft case, he flipped it open again and gazed at the diamond ring. The platinum band sparkled in the low light of his room, and he wondered if Ginny would like it. Harry wished again that he'd been able to take Hermione with him for advice, but he still couldn't look at her without shivering in horror. Just the day before he'd almost run into her in the hallway at the Ministry, but he'd ducked into the nearest room at the last second.

Of course, the fact that the room had been a women's loo had been a new kind of awful.

_Though, what was up with that, anyway? Why do they get to have an extra entry room in their loo with couches, and mirrors, and little tables full of flowery-smelling, lotiony things?_

"Stupid women's loo," Harry mumbled in a grumpy voice, as he stood up and began to pace next to his bed.

As he walked back and forth, he passed the open box from hand to hand, worrying it in his fingers as he contemplated how to ask Ginny. Sweet Ginny. Lovely Ginny. Beautiful, gorgeous, drop-dead sexy Ginny with hair like wildfire, and those tiny hands that –

"Oh, sweet Merlin," Harry exclaimed. He could feel his penis get painfully hard inside his trousers, and he reached down to adjust himself. Not that it did much good, because images from last night spun through his head like a film reel, and he remembered her hand slipping inside his boxers and caressing him.

Harry's mind replayed the wonderful softness of her strokes, the satin feel of her back against his callused hands as she brought him to the edge much faster than he'd wanted. He wished he could have held out longer, but having her touch him like that set off explosions in his mind, and he'd finished far too quickly.

That thought reminded him of what he held in his hand, and he looked down at the ring again. Harry knew Ginny was getting exasperated with him. She had looked rather put out last night when he'd sidetracked her not-so-subtle hints about moving their activities to the bedroom. But Harry felt he had to do things a certain way, and before they had sex he wanted to make sure she knew how he felt.

"I'm in love with her and I want to marry her," he whispered. "I want to ask her the right way." But just how to ask her was eluding him.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Harry sighed. _Damn, you're a soppy git, Potter_. The annoying voice in his head was right, however, and Harry flopped backwards, laying the ring box on his stomach. He folded his arms behind his head, and stared at the ceiling.

It wasn't that he didn't want to have sex. He pretty much wanted to have sex with Ginny every hour of every day. Harry thought his hands were getting cramps from wanking so much lately. _Although, maybe I won't have to as often if Ginny's going to do it so brilliantly like last night,_ Harry thought and grinned. But it faltered a little as he contemplated what was holding him back._ I want to make it perfect for her… _

Sitting up quickly, he grabbed the little box and snapped it shut, then opened his bedside table drawer. Shoving some stray parchment and quills to the side, he tucked it far to the back, covering it with an old sock that he'd lost the mate to some time ago. Harry shut the drawer then leaned down and reached under the bed, pulling out a heavy book that was littered with scraps of parchment used as bookmarks. Checking his watch to make sure he had time, he turned to one of the chapters in the middle, the pages looking ragged and worn with use.

Reading through the instructions again, his mind wandered back to the previous night and his attempt at distracting Ginny. Of course, it wasn't all just about distracting her. Harry had wanted desperately to touch her, and to make her feel as good as he'd felt. As Ginny had begun to get a little peeved at him, Harry's eyes had roamed her face. It was so expressive, her emotions coming across clearly as she started to raise her voice. He couldn't help but kiss her.

One kiss had led to several, and Harry had flipped her around until she lay wedged up against the back of the couch, one hand curled into her tousled hair. His other hand had a mind of its own and was happily exploring the warm skin of her stomach. He'd kissed his way down her chest, rather pleased when he found her bra had a front clasp. Freeing her breasts, Harry had hummed in pleasure as he took her nipple in his mouth, hearing Ginny groan against the crown of his head.

Harry had been able to smell her arousal, and he remembered his mouth watering at the thought of what he really wanted to do. But he'd been nervous about moving so quickly, so instead Harry had popped the button at her waist and slid the zipper down. Ginny had swiftly moved to help him shuck her jeans off and his fingers hesitated for only a moment before slipping beneath her knickers and feeling the coarse hair between her legs. Fumbling a bit, he'd finally stumbled across something small and warm that made Ginny gasp and shudder against him. Harry's fingers had been clumsy, but the silken feeling of her wetness against them had caused him to get hard again, and hearing her moan his name had bolstered his courage.

Harry had watched her face as his fingers stroked her clit harder and faster, a flush spreading down her chest to the tops of her breasts. He'd been simply amazed at her beauty when she'd suddenly grabbed his shoulder, her head thrown back into the cushions, and her thighs clamped like a vice around his hand. Ginny's whole body had gone still for a second before her hips bucked, and the scream she'd let out nearly had him making a mess in his pants again.

Shaking his head roughly, Harry returned to the present and glanced down at the book that still lay in his lap. Just as he flipped the page to continue reading, he heard the crack of apparition from the living room. His head snapped up, and his eyes widened as he saw the open door to his bedroom. _Oh bloody, buggering hell…_

Cursing under his breath, Harry could hear footsteps growing closer as he scrambled off of the bed and hastily shoved the book back underneath. He'd just managed to straighten back up and turn towards the door when Ginny walked in.

"Hi there," she said with a smile. Leaning down to give her a quick kiss, Harry put his hand on the small of her back, and was able to direct her out of his room. Babbling inanely about dinner and her practice, he risked a quick glance over his shoulder. Some of the tension left him as he saw the book was safely hidden from view.

_Oh thank Merlin._

Harry wrapped his arm securely around her waist, as he promised himself that he'd ask her. Soon.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_**November 16, 2000**_

It was late and Harry was annoyed. Kingsley had kept him after work discussing a case until almost 11:00, and he'd not even had time for supper. His stomach was grumbling, his head hurt, but most of all, he hadn't seen Ginny in almost 24 hours and he desperately needed to talk to her. Harry had been working up to his proposal all day, but this delay had shot his whole prepared speech to hell.

Sighing heavily, Harry apparated into his apartment and tossed his robes on the couch. Dragging his tired body into the kitchen, he snatched a butterbeer and some crisps, and collapsed at the table. Munching tiredly, Harry noticed an envelope leaning up against some dirty glasses he'd not had time to wash. He recognized Ginny's handwriting, and he eagerly grabbed the letter, forgetting all about his snack.

Slitting the top open he caught a faint whiff of her flowery scent. Harry read through the short note quickly, smiling when he saw that she wanted him to floo over if he got home before midnight. Checking the time, Harry saw it was barely 11:30, so he hurried over to his fireplace.

Stumbling out into Ginny's apartment, Harry barely caught himself against an armchair. He could hear muffled laughter coming from his left, and he turned his head to see Ginny standing there, wearing the most deliciously tight tank top and a pair of his flannel boxers that she must have nicked from him at some point.

"Hi," Harry said with a crooked grin.

"Hi," Ginny responded. She was smiling at him, biting her bottom lip and looking absolutely adorable. Harry's chest hurt from wanting her so much. _I fall in love with her all over again every time I see her._

Pushing off from his awkward position slumped over the back of the armchair, Harry walked swiftly over to Ginny, wrapping his arms around her as she cuddled into his chest. He could hear her sigh against him as he kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you today," Harry whispered into her hair and he felt her clutch his back a little tighter in response. Harry found himself swaying back and forth a little, gently rocking them in place. For some reason, it felt really good to hold her like this, and he never wanted to let go.

Ginny pulled back from him a little, tucking her hands into his back pockets. She grinned up at him, rocking up on her toes to place a gentle kiss on his chin.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come over earlier. Kingsley kept me after quite late, and I just got home a bit ago and saw your letter," Harry said.

"That's alright. I stopped by earlier and figured you'd got caught up in something. I just…" Ginny shrugged. "I just wanted to see you."

Harry grinned and leaned down to kiss her. Sliding his hands down, he cupped her bum and pulled her tight against him, hearing her groan into his mouth. Ginny's hands slid up and burrowed under his shirt, her fingers kneading the muscles of his back. Harry slanted his mouth, sucking on her tongue lightly and rocking his hips against her. _Merlin, I want her._

Harry felt Ginny remove one of her hands from under his shirt, gliding it around his side and then down, until she cupped his erection through his jeans. He could feel the heat of her hand through his trousers, and he pushed against the pressure as she stroked up and down. Harry brought his hand around and managed to work her shirt up a little, exposing her stomach. He was just about to reach up further when he heard a quiet giggle and whispering behind him.

Groaning impatiently, he pulled back from Ginny's lips and rested his forehead against hers, taking deep breaths to try and calm down. Harry opened his eyes and looked down to see Ginny grinning sheepishly at him, and he rolled his eyes at her. He pulled her shirt back down a little, growling as he had to cover up every luscious inch of her bare stomach.

"Don't stop on account of us, you two."

"Yeah, we like to watch."

Harry glanced over his shoulder to see a curly brunette and a blond with a long ponytail sitting on the couch. They were staring avidly at the couple, eating what looked like an entire box of chocolate frogs. The blond waved at them with the decapitated body of one of the half-eaten candies.

"Go on, please continue! We were enjoying the view."

"Bloody hell," Harry moaned, and he heard Ginny chuckle against him.

"Harry, you know Grace and Rilla. My voyeuristic teammates," Ginny said.

"Yes, _lovely_ to see you again," Harry said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. He flipped Ginny around so she had her back to his front, and turned them towards the couch, curling his arms around her waist. There was no way he was facing these two with a big erection bulging out from the front of his trousers. Harry felt Ginny wiggle her bum back against his pelvis and his arms tightened around her as he leaned down to her ear.

"Stop that. Unless you want me to drag you back to your bedroom right in front of your friends," Harry grumbled quietly.

Ginny laughed low in her throat, and tilted her head a little to look at him over her shoulder. "Promise Harry?"

Harry sighed and looked back at the women sitting on the couch. Their wide grins told him he hadn't been as quiet as he thought. Harry felt his whole face blush, and he wondered if it would be wrong to stun and bind the two interlopers long enough to get away.

"If you're going to shag, d'you mind if we sit outside the door? Rilla here hasn't gotten a leg over in awhile and needs the vicarious thrill," the blond said eagerly. The curly-haired Rilla tossed her head back and laughed loudly, and Harry could see Ginny's ears turning red.

"Oh bloody hell, c'mon Gin," Harry groaned, as he grabbed Ginny's hand and stalked off towards the kitchen. He could hear both women laughing behind him, and tried to ignore the whispers about the size of _something_ as he slammed the door shut and threw up locking and silencing charms.

"You really need to get some new flat mates, Ginny," Harry said as he turned around to see the redhead grinning madly even through her blush.

Ginny laughed at his statement, and wound her arms around his neck. He grabbed her hips and pulled her up against him, sighing as he felt his still-hard erection brushing up against her stomach. Harry really wanted to just pick her up and grind them both into an orgasm, but he'd come over here for a reason. He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything other than her soft body rocking into his, and the gentle scratch of her fingernails against his scalp.

"Problems, Harry?" Ginny said, her voice low as she nuzzled into his chest. _She's really not helping_ he thought, as he cleared his throat and stepped back, putting a little space between them. Her hands came down to stroke his chest and he finally looked at her, seeing amusement and arousal in her bright brown eyes.

"You're making it hard for me to think," Harry managed to rasp out.

One of Ginny's small hands slipped down to cup his penis through his jeans and Harry pushed against it almost without thought. He could feel her humming appreciatively and it made his head spin as he tried to remember why they couldn't do this _right this bloody second_.

"You need to stop thinking so much, Harry," Ginny said, as she reached for the button on his jeans. Harry quickly brought his hand down to stop her.

"Er… I don't think that's a good idea right now," Harry said regretfully, and he heard her sigh and move her hands away. _Damn, damn, damn. I am the biggest prat ever._

"Well, if you're not going to do something about the fact that my knickers are soaked right now, then what are you doing over here," Ginny asked, her words trailing shivers down his back.

"Merlin, Gin," Harry groaned again and stepped back further, running his hands through his hair as he leaned against the kitchen counter. He looked up to see Ginny standing across from him, her arms crossed, and a slight scowl on her face.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, it's just… I don't want to do anything with your friends sitting right outside the room." Harry stuck his hand in his pocket, fumbling with the small box that he'd been carrying around all day. _Not yet… not like this._

"I know, Harry, but–"

"Come over tomorrow night," Harry blurted out. He wanted to be alone with her when he asked, and the idea that Ginny's teammates could pop in at any moment was not the atmosphere he'd had in mind.

"Harry," Ginny sighed in aggravation. "It's the 16th already. We don't–"

Harry took two quick steps forward and grasped her biceps, looking at her, pleading with her to understand. Disappointment and affection swirled in her eyes, and he nearly blurted it out right then.

"Please, Gin. Come over to my flat tomorrow for dinner. Neither of us has anywhere to be this weekend. Just… please," Harry asked softly.

Ginny bit her lip as she looked at him for a long moment before she finally nodded. He grinned down at her and kissed her lightly, drawing her close as she uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around his waist.

"I have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow after work, yeah," Harry asked as he drew back.

"Of course, Harry. I'll come over after practice," Ginny responded quietly. Harry reached down for her hand and pulled her towards the door, lifting the charms on it before heading through it towards the floo. _Merlin I hope those two have left._

Thankfully they had, and Harry pulled her close once more in front of the fireplace. Stepping away, he grabbed a handful of floo powder from the pot on the mantle and threw it into the fire.

Harry stepped in and felt the green flames tickling against his legs. He looked up at Ginny, seeing her smiling at him, a tinge of hope peeking out from her brown eyes.

"And Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Pack a bag with enough to get you through the weekend. I don't plan to let you out of my sight until Sunday," Harry said with a rakish grin. As he called out his flat's destination, he saw a flare of excitement come across Ginny's face, and she smiled widely. Then with a spinning rush and a roar of emerald fire, he was gone.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_**November 17, 2000**_

Gwenog called an end to practice just after 6 o'clock, and with a quiet gasp of "Finally!", Ginny sped down to the locker rooms and began tearing her gear off with reckless abandon. Rilla and Grace, who had been practicing with the other reserves against the starting team members, followed her in shortly after. Her friends grinned at each other and took flanking positions on either side of Ginny's locker, watching as she stripped out of her robes and threw her gloves and leg guards to the floor.

"In a hurry, Miss Weasley?" Grace said from her right.

"She looks like she might be a bit… _flustered_, doesn't she Grace? I think she's off to see a certain someone to get an itch scratched," Rilla answered from her left.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she sat down on the bench to remove her boots. Rilla shook her curly hair and plopped on the bench next to her, smiling widely.

"You two are idiots," Ginny said, as she tossed one boot off and began working on the laces of the other.

Grace laughed, and sat on Ginny's other side. As she finally slid the remaining boot off she chanced a look at the blonde and saw an annoying gleam of mischief in her eyes. _Merlin, they're as bad as the twins ever were_, she thought. Remembering Fred and George as they once were together only caused a slight wistful pull in her chest, and she smiled as she slid into her regular robes and shoes.

"So Ginny, tell us. What's Harry like in bed," Grace asked eagerly. Rilla laughed from her other side as Ginny blushed. The sight of her flushing neck made the two giggle madly, and Ginny reached down to scoop up her gear and tossed it all in a pile on the bottom of her locker. She slammed the door shut quickly before any of it could fall out. _Bugger the mess, I'll fix it next week._ Standing up, she turned around and saw her flat mates staring up at her.

Ginny bit her lip to hold back a grin. Looking between the two, Ginny couldn't help but think that she'd surely know the answer soon. Grabbing her wand from her robes, she smiled slyly.

"I'm not sure what he's like in a _bed_ yet, actually. Ask me again on Monday," Ginny said, and without waiting for another comment, she raced out of the locker room, hearing their loud laughter and yells of "Good luck" and "Have fun".

Swiftly reaching the apparition point, Ginny gripped her wand and turned in place, arriving at her flat with a soft pop. She hurried to her loo and shucked her clothes off, ripping her hair band out and with a flick of her wand, she started the shower. Ginny was immensely pleased that she had packed her bag and laid out what she wanted to wear today after Harry had left last night. _Damn Gwenog for keeping us so long!_

As she poured shampoo into her hair and began to scrub the day's sweat off of her, Ginny thought back to the previous evening. She'd been aggravated with Harry after he rebuffed her yet again, but the look in his eyes urged her to trust him. And his parting comments… _Merlin, but that man is sexy._ Ginny shivered in the damp heat of the shower. She'd been a randy mess of rampant hormones and enticing thoughts all day, and the idea that they might finally – _finally!_ – be having sex that night made her work even faster to finish and get over there.

Stepping out of the shower, Ginny toweled herself off as she moved naked to her bedroom. She looked down at her bed and the clothes she had chosen. Ginny chuckled as she imagined what Harry's face would look like when he saw her. Quickly charming her hair dry, she left it loose as she got dressed. Grabbing her overnight bag, she ran for the living room.

Standing there for a moment to catch her breath, she felt a flutter roll through her stomach. Ginny wasn't sure if it was nerves or anticipation. She shook herself and squared her shoulders, then with a wild grin she apparated straight to Harry's flat.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry checked his pocket again as he paced in a circle around his kitchen table. He'd been home since just after 5 pm, and after a quick shower, he made sure their dinner was still warm, then went about the flat straightening things up in an attempt to curb his nervousness. At 6 pm he started worrying, and by 6:30 he began to make laps in his kitchen. It was now almost 7 pm and Harry wondered if he'd soon have a groove cut in his floor.

A soft pop from the living room made him stop in his tracks, and his hands instantly started to get clammy. Harry knew he should go greet her, but suddenly he couldn't move. Idle thoughts pushed their way into his fuzzy brain, crowding around until he thought he'd go mad. _What if she says no? What if she doesn't like the ring? What if I screw up the proposal? What if she doesn't want to have sex? Oh Merlin, what if she thinks my penis is ugly?!_

Quickly banishing all these thoughts from his mind, he shook his head, and checked the kitchen one last time for any dirty dishes or random clothing strewn about. Then he headed towards the living room.

"Harry?"

Harry reached the kitchen doorway just as Ginny called out and saw her standing next to the couch, facing away from him. His breath left him in a whoosh as he took in her outfit – and what was in the outfit. _Buh…_

Ginny's trim figure was poured into a pair of black, low-rise trousers, that somehow made her already fantastic arse look even better. He had no idea what they were made of, but they looked silky and smooth, and Harry had to fight the urge to run his hands all over her legs. A random thought flitted across his mind at that point. _I wonder if she'd let me take a picture of her bum so I could carry it around in my wallet._

As Ginny turned around, he finally noticed her shirt. Or rather, his shirt. Harry recognized the deep blue dress shirt as being one of his that had gone missing. He'd thought it had gotten lost in his mess of a closet but apparently it was another item of his clothing that she'd nicked without his knowing.

However, he really couldn't care too much at this point, because the shirt looked a lot better on her than it did on him. Harry idly noticed that she must have shrunk it a bit to fit her better since she wasn't swimming in fabric, but the detail he zoomed in on immediately was the buttons. Especially those three at the top that remained undone, revealing vast tracts of…

_Dear God, she's trying to kill me._

Staring at Ginny's chest as he was, Harry failed to notice her smug smile, nor the careful readjustment she did that somehow revealed even more cleavage than before. Harry let out a soft groan as she started walking towards him, and his eyes finally met hers. He swallowed against the large lump in his throat, hoping he could salvage some shred of dignity.

"Hi Ginny," he croaked. _Smooth, Potter._

Ginny drew close enough to raise up on her toes and give him a soft kiss. Harry used the opportunity to settle his hands on her hips, feeling the soft material of her pants against his fingertips. They itched to roam freely, but he reined in his wandering thoughts and chastised his penis for automatically jumping to attention as soon as she got close. Unfortunately, it wasn't listening to him, and as Ginny settled her body against his and embraced him tightly, he could feel himself getting harder.

"Sorry I'm late Harry. Gwenog kept us up in the air for quite awhile today," Ginny said as she pulled back from him. Harry looked down at her and his heart rate spiked when he was able to see straight down her shirt. A finger to his chin raised his head a few inches and he caught Ginny smirking at him, a wicked mix of glee and arousal evident in her brown eyes.

"Erm…"

"C'mon Harry, let's have dinner. I'm starving and you're going to need to eat to keep up your stamina for tonight," Ginny said with a grin. She gave him a quick kiss, and then edged around him, heading for the kitchen.

"Tonight?" _Great comeback, Potter. Really witty tonight, aren't we?_

"Yeah, tonight. For when I tie you to the bed and ravish your body, Mr. Potter," she said over her shoulder with a laugh, disappearing into the other room.

"Oh," Harry said weakly. _Well, I guess that's one worry answered._

Harry suddenly smiled widely, and loped off after her. He found Ginny with her head in the refrigerator, pulling out several bottles of butterbeer.

"So, what did you make for dinner?"

"Well, it wasn't so much 'made', as it was 'picked up'," Harry said with a laugh. He pulled the covers off of several plates on the table. "I found a muggle pub with the best shepherd's pie, so I stopped there on my way home tonight."

Ginny sat down in front of a steaming plate and closed her eyes as she took a heavy breath. Humming happily, she smiled at Harry as he sat down next to her, then took a quick bite.

"Oh, this is divine, Harry. We'll have to go to this pub sometime for dinner."

Harry grinned, and dug into his own meal. Between bites, Ginny told him about practice, ranting over Gwenog and her medieval methods of torture disguised as training. Harry listened with only half an ear, as most of his attention was drawn to the small box still resting in his pocket and what he wanted to say. He was debating between several different approaches when he felt a sharp dig in his side, and he snapped his head up to see Ginny glaring at him.

"You haven't heard a word that I've said, have you Harry," Ginny asked. Looking down, Harry saw both their plates were gone, having been banished to the sink by Ginny. Harry didn't even remember finishing his meal, but he felt full so he supposed he had. He turned in his chair to face the scowling redhead, and took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I've had something on my mind all day, and…" Taking a deep breath, Harry tried to relax. He held her left hand in both of his and he caressed her fingers lightly as he gathered all of his Gryffindor courage. _Now. Do it now before you go mad, you idiot! You've got the speech all prepared, now use it!_

"Ginny… Ginny, I…" Harry fumbled with one hand in his pocket, pulling out the box and clenching it tightly in his fist. He glanced up at her and saw she looked confused but was waiting for him to say what he needed. Harry stared into her eyes as he opened his mouth.

"Ginny, I love you. Madly. I'm – I'm crazy in love with you and… and I don't care about the contract. Well, I do, but that's not why – I mean… I want to marry you, but not just because of what we did that night, and not just because we bollixed up the pact and fell into this whole mad situation. I want to marry you because I love you and I want to be with you, and I can't imagine my life without you in it." Harry watched Ginny's eyes grow wide, and felt her hand shake a little in his, but in his mind he was screaming at himself. _That was NOT the speech, you bleeding moron! Now look at her – she thinks you're a crazy person!_

"I… Ginny–" Harry unclenched his hand and, using his fingers clumsily, managed to flip open the lid of the ring box. He held it up and Ginny's eyes seemed to track slowly over to it. Her mouth dropped open slightly, and her hand clamped down on his.

"Ginny, I love you. Marry me," Harry whispered. _Pleasepleasepleaseplease…_

Her eyes hadn't left the ring, and Harry watched anxiously as Ginny raised her right hand slightly, hovering near but not quite touching it. Harry's heart nearly beat out of his chest as the silent seconds turned into agonizing years as he waited for her answer.

Ginny's eyes snapped to his suddenly, and Harry could see her astonishment and shock hovering just behind the tears that she refused to let fall. He saw her lift the hand that had moved towards the ring, and felt her lay it against his cheek. It felt hot against his panic-induced clamminess, and he welcomed the feel of it. Just as Harry thought she'd never answer, he saw her head start to nod.

"Yes," Ginny sobbed out, as she slid her hand to his neck and drew him into a hard kiss. Harry's mind was reeling, and he drew back quickly.

"Yes!?"

"Yes!" Ginny laughed as a tear escaped down her cheek. Harry let go of her hand finally and his shaking fingers took the ring out of the box. Ginny held her left hand up and he slid the ring on her finger, amazed that he was able to do it in his state.

"Oh Merlin, Harry, it's beautiful," Ginny gasped. Harry's throat was thick with happiness, and he felt as if he would never stop smiling. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap, straddling his thighs. Harry clutched her tightly to his chest and buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent as he mumbled his thanks.

Ginny pulled back from him and framed his face with her hands. Harry could feel her trembling slightly in his arms as she caressed his cheeks, and Ginny leaned her head forward until her fiery hair surrounded them. Harry stared into her eyes, and he knew he'd never been happier in his life.

He was wrong.

"I love you, Harry. So much."

Harry's heart was beating out of his chest, and he had to swallow several times to clear his throat. He reached up and trailed a finger down her cheek, tracing her features lovingly. He couldn't believe that he could feel so much for one person, and knowing no other way to show it, he leaned in and kissed her.

Ginny moaned against his mouth as she threaded her fingers through his hair. Harry let his hands finally wander down to where they had wanted to be since he first saw her that evening, gripping her bum and pulling her flush against him. He could feel himself getting harder than before, and Ginny rocked her hips against him as her tongue slid inside his mouth.

Ginny pulled back, panting, and placed soft kisses on his jaw, traveling up to his ear. He heard her whisper her love for him again, and he moaned as she sucked the skin of his neck lightly. Harry thrust up against her, his penis throbbing against the constraints of his trousers. A rumbling groan worked its way out of his chest as he felt Ginny clenching her thighs around him.

She came back to his mouth, and he kissed her, sucking on her bottom lip, her soft moans of pleasure humming against his tongue. Ginny pulled back with a gasp, gulping in breaths of air and Harry took this moment to start unbuttoning her shirt. His hands trembled as he released the last one, and he watched in awe as Ginny yanked the tails out of her trousers, and tossed the shirt behind her.

"Oh God, Ginny… love you so much," Harry mumbled as he leaned forward to press his open mouth against her collarbone. He was working his way down to the curve of her breast when she grabbed his head and pulled it back up.

"Harry," Ginny said, and her low voice sent shivers down Harry's back. "Make love to me."

Harry wrapped his arms securely around her back and stood up, feeling her legs come around to grip his waist. He made it to the doorway into the living room before he had to kiss her again, pressing her against the wall as he felt the heat of her center on his stomach. Harry felt her brace her back as she reached down and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up, and he awkwardly shifted each arm before finally getting it over his head. Ginny immediately pulled him towards her again, and they both moaned as their skin touched.

Harry lurched back and stumbled down the hallway a few steps as Ginny's hands roamed ceaselessly over the muscles of his back. He felt her bite his neck and he hissed at the pain and pleasure of it. His mind was lost to the sensations of her skin and mouth and teeth, and before he even realized it they managed to make it to his bedroom, where Ginny finally unwrapped her legs and slithered down his front. Harry leaned down to kiss her again, his hands pulling her tight against him.

Stepping backwards, Ginny led him slowly towards the bed, her hands on his chest searing his skin. She pulled away and sat down on the edge, and Harry dropped to his knees in front of her. He couldn't believe this was happening, and his chest heaved as he watched her reach behind her to unhook her bra.

Harry saw her drop the silk garment over the side of the bed out of the corner of his eye, but his attention was drawn to her breasts, and he leaned down to take her nipple in his mouth. He closed his eyes, humming as he sucked on it, and he felt her hands pulling him against her.

"Yes," Ginny hissed out as she arched her back.

Harry trailed kisses and licks over to her other breast, sliding his hands up her back and into her long hair. He felt her chest rising into him with every fast breath she took, and he fought to slow down. Harry didn't want this to be over too quickly, and he knew he was only a few quick thrusts against the mattress away from coming in his trousers.

He slowed his assault on her breast and raised his eyes, seeing Ginny open-mouthed, her head tossed back and her fingernails biting into his shoulders.

"Ginny," Harry said, his voice raspy and low in his throat.

Ginny's eyes opened slowly, and he saw the pupils were almost completely dilated. Harry leaned up and kissed her softly, trying to calm his racing heart. He reached behind him and pulled his wand from his pocket, and was just about to cast the locking spells on his flat when a shimmering silver-white lynx dropped out of the air in front of him.

Harry's eyes met Ginny's, and he saw the shock and confusion slowly shift to disappointment and a hint of anger as Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice echoed through the room.

_**A/N: **__Yes, I know you all want to lynch me for the way this ends. But don't kill me too much - Chapter 6 is already started and there will be hotness aplenty in it. And yeah, Kingsley is on Ginny's "List". _


	6. Chapter 6: A Naked Weekend

_**A/N: **__Just a warning folks – probably not safe for work. Prepare for the reason this is a mature story. Wet Knickers Warning ahead. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 6: A Naked Weekend**

_**November 17, 2000**_

It was nearly midnight when Ginny heard the quiet crack of apparition coming from down the hall. She let out a sigh of relief, and snuggled further under the blankets, making sure she was covered up to her neck.

Ginny had spent the first hour after Harry left fuming and stalking through the apartment, only noticing after 15 minutes that she was doing so completely topless. Stomping into the kitchen, she retrieved her shirt and found Harry's in the hallway, then continued her mumbled threats against Kingsley and the rest of the Ministry as she grabbed her bag from the couch and returned to the bedroom.

When Kingsley's patronus had arrived, it was only the stark devastation in Harry's eyes that kept her from completely blowing up. Ginny knew that he'd been working this case for weeks, and Kingsley calling him in to interrogate the suspect after he had just been caught was perfectly understandable. Even if it did put a huge, annoying crimp in her plans to shag her new fiancé rotten. Harry's obvious reluctance to leave her had helped – a little – but once he was gone she gave her frustration free rein.

After an hour of angry yelling, Ginny had calmed down enough to start thinking clearly. She had cleaned up the mess from their dinner in the kitchen, and afterwards had come to a conclusion.

She was going to make the most of this interruption.

Camping out in his bedroom, she had dug through the bag she'd brought with her, pulling out the surprise she'd intended to show Harry later. Shaking it out and laying it on the bed, Ginny had smiled as she imagined Harry's face when he saw her waiting for him, wearing nothing but a few small scraps of blue lace and silk.

Not knowing how much time she had before he returned, Ginny had set about making his bedroom into something comfortable for them. She'd replaced the sheets and had conjured a bunch of fluffy pillows.

It was while changing the sheets that she found it.

Tucked under his pillow was a book, one that she recognized from Hermione's gleeful description of her 'sex talk' with Harry. Pulling it out slowly, she'd found scraps of parchment in several spots, and when she'd sat down to take a look, the book had naturally fallen open to one section whose pages were worn from frequent use.

A predatory grin slid across Ginny's face as she remembered reading that section – and several others – and she couldn't wait for Harry to come in. Ginny heard his footsteps coming down the hall, and turned on her side, squinting her eyes to feign sleep. The door pushed open softly, and she could see him trying to be quiet as he walked in.

His head swiveled around as he took in the changes she'd made. There were candles in sconces on the wall, leaving flickering shadows dancing around the room. The bed was made up with a blood-red duvet with black sheets, and Ginny almost chuckled aloud as Harry's eyes grew wide at the sight of it. She sincerely hoped that after tonight they'd be needing to do a lot of laundry to get those clean again.

Harry tiptoed closer, and she could see him trying to peer at her through the low lighting. She peeked through her lashes and saw his shoulders fall a bit when he realized she was sleeping. Ginny watched him turn around and start removing his clothes, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it into his closet. The muscles of his back stood out in stark relief in the candlelight as he moved, and Ginny ached to run her hands and tongue all over that smooth skin.

The bed creaked a bit as Harry sat down to pull his shoes and socks off, and Ginny smirked as he tried to do it with as little movement of the bed as possible. _He really is a sweet man, _she thought. _But he doesn't know what's about to hit him._

She waited until he stood back up and had unbuttoned his pants to say anything. Ginny arranged herself under the covers for maximum effect, then leaned up on her elbow and watched as his trousers slithered down his thighs.

"Nice arse, Potter."

Harry whirled around towards the bed, falling to his bum as he stumbled and tripped over the pants that now tangled around his ankles. Ginny laughed a little as she could just see the top of his messy hair and heard him cursing under his breath.

His pants finally came off and were flung into the closet, and Ginny watched as he rolled to his knees next to the bed and looked over at her. Her hair trailed down over one shoulder, hiding most of what the blanket didn't behind a sea of red.

"You're awake," Harry said in shock.

"Excellent observation. Now, are you going to come to bed, or are you going to just stay there gawking at me?"

Harry grinned and stood up, but he shuffled his feet a bit as he looked at the bed. Ginny knew this was the moment.

Grabbing hold of the top edge of the duvet, she flung it back to uncover not only his side of the bed, but most of her body. Harry's mouth dropped open and she heard a whimper fall from his lips as he took her in.

She knew the blue lace thong and silk camisole that came to midway down her stomach would make his head explode.

Ginny watched, feeling very pleased with herself, as Harry's hands clenched and unclenched. She ran her gaze from his head down to his boxers as they tented out with his obvious arousal. Harry still hadn't moved, so she reached out and patted the space next to her, and he slowly lowered himself to the bed, not removing his eyes from her body as he sat down.

"Do you like my outfit?" Ginny asked as she reached out and ran a hand up his arm, watching goose bumps emerge just behind her trailing fingers. A deep grunt was his answer, and she smiled when his hand gripped the sheets below them. Ginny pulled his shoulder down and his body followed until she had him facing her on his side. Every muscle in his body was tense.

"Harry, look at me," Ginny said, quietly. She tilted his chin towards her, and shivered when she saw his green eyes turning dark. Slowly sliding her hand down, she brushed her fingers across his chest, watching his nostrils flare as she raked her nails over his nipple.

Leaning closer, Ginny licked her lips, and Harry's eyes flashed to them. His head tilted towards hers, and she met him halfway. The kiss started out gentle, and Ginny teased his lips open, sliding her tongue inside to taste him. He groaned as she deepened the kiss, and finally laid one hand on her hip. Ginny scooted a little closer to him and felt the heat from his body searing into hers. Harry's hands caressed her thigh and hip, moving around to her bum and pulling her into him. She could feel his hard penis pressing into her and her stomach muscles contracted involuntarily as she thought about him sliding inside of her.

Ginny broke the kiss and drew back panting. She rolled to her back to reach for her wand, and Harry followed her, kissing her neck, his hands roaming over her stomach.

"Have to… set the locking charms, Harry," Ginny gasped out.

"Bloody hell, yes," Harry replied, grabbing her wand and quickly calling out the locking and silencing charms that would ward the flat from any further intrusions. He was about to toss the wand back onto the nightstand when she stole it back from him. Pointing it at her abdomen, she mumbled a short spell and then pointed it at Harry. His eyes grew wide when he saw exactly where it was pointed.

"Gin," Harry said weakly.

"Relax, Harry," Ginny replied, then cast a similar spell, smirking as he jumped a bit at feeling it wash over him. "That was a contraceptive spell. It should last for 24 hours."

Harry smiled and leaned back down to kiss her, and Ginny tossed her wand behind her, hoping it landed somewhere in the vicinity of the nightstand, but not caring too much at this point.

Wrapping her arms around his back, Ginny drew him over her, his chest covering her torso and his pelvis pushing into her thigh. Harry's hand slid up her stomach and under her camisole, his fingers teasing the skin of her breast around her nipple. She arched her back, clutching his shoulder in one hand and his hair in the other. Ginny felt hot and her blood thundered in her ears as his hand finally closed over her breast, his fingers rolling her nipple and making her breath catch in her throat. She needed to get her top off, and she needed it off now.

Pulling away from his lips, Ginny reached down and pulled the bottom of her camisole up as far as she could.

"Take it off, Harry," she said softly, and Harry's eager hands immediately reached down to help. He dropped it over the side of the bed without even looking, his head already descending to her chest, a deep hum of pleasure coming from his chest.

Threading her fingers back into his hair, she closed her eyes and moaned at the feel of his teeth and tongue laving against her nipple, her hips bucking up in search of something, anything to rub against. She was just about to grab his hand and move it down, when he finally did so himself. Ginny felt his hand cover her completely, her soaked knickers pressing into her folds.

"Oh God, that's… bloody hell," Ginny gasped, feeling the heel of his palm press hard against her clit through the lace knickers. But she wanted to feel the heat of his skin on her flesh. She reached down and grabbed the scrap of fabric, yanking it down as far as she could, and Harry caught on and pulled the other side down. His mouth left her breast and trailed kisses down to her stomach as his hands continued sliding down her legs, finally pulling her knickers off. She had no idea where they went after that, as she realized exactly where his head ended up.

She knew Harry probably wasn't thinking with his brain at this point, as he didn't even hesitate, his hands stroking back up her thighs, his mouth hot, wet, and just centimeters above her curls. Ginny raised her head a little, looking down at him. His lean body with its whipcord muscles made her mouth water, but it was the dark hair contrasting with the pale skin of her stomach that had her panting. He was so close…

Harry's hands spanned each thigh, his thumbs drawing closer to where she needed him when his head lifted and his eyes met her lidded gaze. His mouth and eyes closed suddenly and she felt him take a deep breath. Ginny bit her lip. _Maybe he's not ready to –_

"Merlin, you smell so good," Harry growled into her skin. His eyes snapped back open, and Ginny felt her whole body flush at the hunger evident in that look. She couldn't break away from his gaze as he pushed gently against her thighs with his hands, making room for her to cradle his body.

"I've wanted to do this… for so long," Harry mumbled, as he lowered his head and nuzzled against her curls. Ginny cried out and gripped the sheets in her fists. She could feel her clit actually throb and she was only barely aware that she was panting out "please" with every breath she took.

Harry's hands moved up and she finally felt his thumbs lightly brush against her, sliding easily into her slick folds. His mouth drew closer and Ginny's head pressed hard into the mattress and her eyes slammed shut on a groan as Harry's tongue slid into her. She couldn't think, she could barely breathe, all she could do was feel. His fingers spread her open and his mouth closed over her folds, sucking her in. Ginny's hands buried in his hair when he finally laved his tongue against her clit, and when he sucked it hard into his mouth she let out a scream.

She could feel her orgasm thundering closer, and Harry's arms curled under her legs, her thighs gripping the sides of his head. His mouth was buried against her, and she clutched his hair, her hips rolling upwards with every lick. Harry's lips closed around her clit, his tongue flicking fast and hard, and it was too much and just enough. A wall of pleasure slammed into her body, her mind blacked out, and she was left floating for long moments before her muscles unclenched and she lost all tension in her body.

_Bloody hell, that was…_

A groan and movement from below finally broke through the fog in her mind, and Ginny opened her eyes and managed to raise her head a bit. It felt heavy and her limbs were shaking from the currents of pleasure still snaking through her system.

"Ginny."

She shivered when she heard her name growled out. Harry's eyes were almost black, his mouth hung open as he panted into her stomach, and his face glistened with wetness. Ginny reached out one shaky arm and pulled weakly against his shoulder. Harry climbed up her body quickly, and she felt his hard biceps twitch and watched his jaw clench. She knew he was moments from losing control.

Ginny reached down and stripped him of his boxers, using her feet to slide them down his legs. He'd lost his glasses at some point, and his eyes burned into hers as he held himself rigidly above her. _He's not going to last long, but God do I need him inside._

Raising her legs, she brought her knees up high against his hips. Ginny reached down and grasped his erection in her hand, feeling his pulse throb through it. She cupped his cheek in her other hand as she raised up, sliding his penis through her wetness. Harry's whole body shuddered and he groaned her name.

"Now, love. I need you inside," Ginny whispered, and moved the head of his penis down to where she wanted him. His hips thrust forward, and he slid inside, his eyes never leaving hers until he was fully enclosed in her wet heat. There was a stretching feeling inside of her, but also a glorious feeling of fullness that she had never experienced with just her fingers.

Ginny wrapped both of her arms around his back and her hands moved down to his bum, pulling him back into her as he thrust slowly at first, then faster as he quickly began to lose control. She tilted her hips a bit, wanting to feel him deeper, and her eyes slid shut and she moaned when he hit a certain spot just inside on every thrust. Ginny quickly forced her eyes back open. She wanted to watch him moving above her; she never wanted to forget one moment of this.

His head hung down and his eyes were closed, his arms were like iron bars braced next to her, and his mouth hung open, grunting out her name and curse words with every thrust. Harry had never been more beautiful to her than at that moment, and she had never felt so connected to another person. _God I love this man,_ Ginny thought, and was suddenly surprised to feel a tightening in her stomach, heat flooding inside her. She needed more of him, so she gripped his penis with her internal muscles.

"Fuck!" Harry grunted as he slammed into her, and he curled his arms under her shoulders, and pressed his forehead into her neck.

Ginny hooked her legs around his hips, her nails biting into the bunching muscles on his back as she closed her eyes. His thrusts were erratic; his breath puffing out hot and wet against her neck and Ginny felt a flutter start in her stomach. She tightened herself around him again, and then curled her body up into his as another orgasm hit her.

She felt a hot wetness inside as Harry thrust one last time, yelling wordlessly against her skin.

Harry's weight pushed her into the mattress as she ran her hands up and down his sweaty back, tracing his spine idly as she waited for him to recover. Ginny could feel him pressing kisses over and over into her neck, mumbling something that she couldn't quite make out.

"Love you, Harry," she whispered into his ear. "I love you, so much."

Harry's arms shook as he raised his torso enough to prop his forehead against hers. She moved his fringe back and saw a hint of green peer back at her.

"Love you too, Gin," he murmured.

Ginny smiled up at him, and stroked his cheeks. Her ring shined in the low light of the candles, and she reached up and kissed him softly. _How did I ever live without this, without him,_ she wondered.

"Are you okay," Harry whispered. "I've got to be crushing you."

"I'm brilliant, and I love feeling you here. Don't move yet," Ginny responded. She felt him slip out of her body, and he propped himself up on his elbows, rubbing his fingers against her hair.

"That was…" Harry blew out a slow breath. "Unbelievable."

Ginny smiled widely, and laughed a little. Harry's forehead furrowed a bit as he scowled down at her.

"What?"

"It's just… you. Me. This. I'm just… happy. And I can't wait to do that again."

Harry chuckled tiredly, and then rolled over, bringing her with him. She snuggled up against his side and slung one arm and leg over him until she was as close as she could be without laying completely on top of him.

"I can't either, but it's going to have to be a bit. I'm knackered, Gin."

Ginny laughed again, and closed her eyes, pressing her face against his skin and breathing in his scent. She felt him reach around, and then the soft sheet fell against her skin as he wrapped his arms more securely around her.

The last thing Ginny heard before succumbing to her tiredness was the thump of his heart against her ear. She knew that she never wanted to sleep without that sound again.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_**November 18, 2000**_

Harry woke early on Saturday morning, his body shivering a bit in the cool air. He kept his eyes closed and reached down to drag the blankets higher, but his hand only found an empty mattress.

Raising his head, he took in the fuzzy outlines of his bedroom. Without his glasses, everything was a blur, but he did notice a particular red-topped blur sitting up next to him, wrapped in the duvet.

"Ginny," he croaked out. Clearing his throat, Harry blinked some of the sleep out of his eyes and tried to squint a bit to bring her in better focus. It was having no effect, but luckily Ginny had found his glasses and he took them from her when she held them out to him.

"Well, that's a lovely sight to wake up to," Harry said, as he could now see her clearly. Ginny was sitting right next to his hip, the blanket wrapped around her and hanging off one shoulder, exposing quite a few freckles that he hadn't had time to investigate the night before. _I'll have to find time today to see them all_, Harry thought idly, reaching back to prop his head up better on a pillow.

"I'd have to agree," Ginny said with a chuckle. It was then that Harry noticed where she was staring. She had apparently pulled all the sheets off of him, which is what woke him when his body felt the chill in the air. He was splayed out on the mattress, completely starkers, and Ginny was sitting at his hip. Staring at his penis.

"Er… Gin? What, um… what are you doing?"

"Taking in the view. I didn't get to see it last night, after all. And fair is fair, Harry," Ginny said with an impish grin. She turned back to her perusal, and Harry felt his morning erection getting harder as her gaze wandered from his feet to his chest.

Harry remembered his mad worries from the night before, and he wondered what she was thinking. His worries, however, apparently didn't affect his blood flow problems, as his penis was quite happily defying the morning chill and getting harder by the moment.

"So, um… do you like the view?" Harry asked quietly. _Well, that was proud and manly, wasn't it, you soppy git._

"Mmmm… very much," Ginny said, her throaty voice making his bum clench in reaction. He watched in fascination and not a little excitement, as one hand came out from the blankets. His breathing got heavier as she got closer, and he could actually feel the heat from her palm as she held it just centimeters over his penis.

"Gin," Harry pleaded.

One very warm finger reached out and stroked him lightly from the base of his penis to the tip, and Harry groaned, pushing his hips up to try and get more contact. He could barely hear her chuckle over the roaring in his ears, but he propped himself up on his elbows when she grasped him fully in her hand.

Ginny stroked him slowly, and he bit his bottom lip as he alternated his gaze from her hand over to her face that avidly watched her own movements. Harry was about to reach out for her, when she pulled her hand back suddenly.

"Ginny… wha…?"

"You know Harry, I was right when I said fair is fair," Ginny said, smiling at him. Harry was lost for a second, until he saw her toss the blanket off her shoulders, revealing her naked body to his gaze. He watched in awe as she rose up on her knees, her breasts bouncing a little with every movement. Ginny slung one leg over his, until she straddled his calves. She leaned over and crawled upwards a bit, her nipples hard from the cool air dragging across his thighs.

Harry's breathing got heavier as she moved her head to just above his erection. Ginny looked up through her lashes at him, and the ends of her long hair brushed against his skin, setting his nerves on fire.

"Don't you think fair is fair, Harry?"

Harry could only grunt in response. _Oh bloody effing hell, she's so close to –_

Harry's head fell back and he groaned loudly when she slid her tongue out and licked the head of his penis. He gripped the sheets hard, trying not to thrust up against the warm wetness of her mouth. Ginny's tongue was everywhere, licking all the way around the tip, and sliding down towards the base, and Harry could barely keep his eyes open to watch.

She placed a small puckered kiss just at the tip, and then slid her mouth down, enclosing him fully in heat. Curses flew from his lips as he felt her mouth moving up and down over him, sucking lightly as she drew in as much of his penis as she could. Ginny's hair covered her face, and Harry reached down and held it back so he could see her.

Ginny's eyes were closed, and she suddenly hummed adding a whole new sensation that had his brain reeling in pleasure. He clenched his bum to keep from pushing up, but he threaded his fingers into her hair, cupping the back of her head and helping her movements over him.

Harry was panting now, and sweat rolled down his face as he watched her sucking him in faster, her head bobbing up and down. He knew he was cursing and pleading, but the words were mumbled together between his groans.

Harry felt his orgasm rapidly approaching; his hips were thrusting up a little against his better intentions, and he felt a tingling start in his lower back.

"Gin…" Harry grunted out. Her eyes snapped open and met his as her mouth sucked harder, and she braced one arm as she brought her hand up and gripped his penis. Her hand stroked him in time with her mouth and he couldn't last much longer.

"Ginny… Ginny, I–"

Just as she closed over him fully again, his orgasm hit, and Harry's head dropped back as he grunted out her name. His hips thrust up once more as her mouth sucked hard, her hand sliding up and down slowly as he panted and tried to rein in his scattered thoughts.

Harry found himself flat on his back again, his elbows having given out as his muscles lost all strength to hold him up. He was still breathing heavily as Ginny crawled upwards, and a whole-body shiver shook him at feeling her skin against his overly heated flesh.

Ginny curled into his side, most of her body still covering his as she placed light kisses into his neck. Harry could feel her smiling against his skin. He found her left hand near his shoulder and fumbled with it for a moment, then drew it up and kissed her palm.

"You are amazing, Gin." Harry's voice rumbled out quietly in the room, and Ginny responded by hugging him closer, her hand moving up to play lightly with his sweat-dampened hair. She let out a soft sigh into his shoulder and he rested his cheek against her hair as his exhaustion pulled him into sleep.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Seriously, Harry. C'mon."

It was late afternoon and Harry was grinning from his slouched position on the couch. Ginny was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, her hair a wild mess on her head, and absolutely no clothes covering her gorgeous body. Harry sighed happily as he looked at her, watching her breasts move as she breathed heavier in her agitation.

They had just had sex – _again!_ – on his couch after finally leaving the bedroom in search of food. Ginny had decided to eschew all clothing in favor of what she termed "Naked Weekend", and only slung a sheet around her torso in deference to the cold wooden chairs against her bum. Harry was very much in favor of "Naked Weekend" and was enjoying every moment of it.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ginny asked. Her eyebrow was arched alarmingly high, but the tone of her voice let Harry know that she was amused at his lassitude. He folded his arms behind his head as he laughed at her insistence on this issue.

"Ginny, I still don't see why–"

"Because we reek of sex, Harry. That's why," Ginny interrupted.

"We're most likely going to have sex again as soon as we get out, so I don't really understand the point of us taking a shower right now," Harry said. He felt his logic was rather sound on this point.

Ginny huffed and Harry's grin widened at seeing the bounce again.

A sly smirk crossed her face, and Harry wondered just what she was thinking now. Whatever it was, he was sure he, and his penis, would enjoy it immensely. _She really is the most brilliant woman ever,_ he thought.

"You know Harry," Ginny said, backing up slowly towards the hallway. "You have that low towel rack in your shower. And I think it's just the right height that if I bent over and grabbed a hold of it–"

She got no further as Harry shot off the couch like a bludger, running after her as she shrieked and took off laughing down the hall.

_Merlin, I love this woman. Guess I'm getting clean after all._

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Ginny looked up from her nest of blankets in the middle of Harry's bed as the door opened. They had napped together for awhile after their rather long shower, and had woken in the late evening, refreshed but quite hungry. Harry had gone foraging for food and was now returning with whatever he'd scrounged up.

Harry was carrying a large tray packed full of finger foods and drinks, and Ginny scooted over to make room for him and his bounty. She winced slightly, and Harry turned a concerned face her way.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, carefully setting the tray down then reaching out to turn her face towards him.

"I'm fine," Ginny said. "Just a little sore."

Harry frowned and his eyes looked a little pained at her admission.

"I'm sorry. We don't–"

"Hey," Ginny interrupted quickly. "I'm okay. It's a good kind of sore. Believe me." Ginny grinned at him, hating to see him feel guilty when she had enjoyed every minute of getting sore. His eyes searched hers intently, then he smiled and nodded, and joined her amid the mound of blankets. He pulled the tray closer and Ginny inspected the various foods he'd accumulated.

Snatching up a butterbeer and a bag of crisps, Ginny snuck a look at Harry as she ate her snack. His face was clear and his eyes sparkled with happiness. They had wallowed in their newly-found physical relationship all day, laughing and playful at times, wildly passionate at others. She had thrown herself whole-heartedly into loving him, and he had responded equally, surprising her at times with the ways he had found to pleasure her.

Ginny grinned slyly. It was time to reveal her little surprise.

Brushing her fingers off, Ginny pulled the sheets a little higher under her arms. Harry was lounging on his side while he ate a sandwich, completely at ease with being naked. Her decision to have a clothes-free weekend was paying off brilliantly, and she savored the view of his long, lean body for a few moments while she planned her attack.

"Did I tell you about the book I was reading yesterday, Harry?" Ginny asked innocently.

Harry looked up at her, his mouth crammed full with the last half of his sandwich. "Wha boo?" he mumbled through his stuffed cheeks.

"Oh, that's sexy, Harry," Ginny said rolling her eyes. His boyish grin made her laugh, and she hoped he swallowed soon, because what she was going to do might make him choke.

"It's a book I found last night after you left. Well… once I'd calmed down a bit, of course. And added Kingsley to my 'list'," she said wryly.

"Your list?"

"Mmm, yes. My list. You can tell Kingsley he's now occupying the top spot, right above George," Ginny said with a grin. Harry laughed and reached out for an apple, biting into it with a crunch.

"Anyway, the book was quite stimulating. I read a fair bit of it before you got home. There were a couple pages that you had marked that looked rather interesting." Ginny tried desperately to keep the gleeful smile off her face, as Harry looked completely nonplussed. It was apparent that he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Well… I, um… I don't really know what book you were reading. I mean, really I only have defense and dark arts books around here lately," Harry said, his brow furrowed as he looked around the room as if he'd find the book in question laying about. The apple lay forgotten in his hand.

"I don't _think_ this was a dark arts book. Let me see… I stuck it in this drawer in case I got bored," Ginny said with as much fake confusion as she could. She held her laughter in at her ridiculous acting job, and the way Harry was buying it. _Oh, I can't wait to see his reaction._

Ginny reached over to the bedside table and pulled the book out of the drawer. She was careful to angle her body just right to hide the cover. She wanted maximum effect out of this reveal. She opened the book to a chapter she'd read earlier, keeping the book in her lap so Harry couldn't see it.

"Like this… maneuver, I guess you'd call it. This one looks interesting. Do you think you could teach me this one?" Watching his face with a great amount of anticipation, Ginny plopped the open book on the bed, right below his eyes.

The next few seconds were amongst those that Ginny knew she'd treasure for all time. Harry's face was frozen in open-mouthed shock and horror, his face burned bright red, and the sounds coming out of him were closer to whimpers and high-pitched squeaks than the low rumbling voice he usually had. The apple he'd been holding slipped weakly out of his hand.

"Where… wh-where did you find this," Harry croaked out. His eyes were glued to the page in front of him.

Ginny knew she was grinning like a maniac, and she was barely keeping her laughter held in.

"It was under your pillow, Harry. Why? Was I not supposed to find it?"

The book slammed shut with a bang and Harry hastily rolled over and tossed it beneath the bed. Staying on his stomach, he grabbed the nearest pillow and pulled it over his head. The view of Harry's arse bared to the world as he hid under a pillow finally did her in, and Ginny howled with laughter, holding her stomach as tears ran down her face.

Harry's arms locked tighter around the pillow as her chuckles wound down, and Ginny wiped her face and crawled over closer to him. She sat next to his hip and poked his side, watching him squirm away from the ticklish sensation.

"Oh, come on, Harry, it's not the end of the world," Ginny said. "Cheer up. The book obviously came in handy. I really should compliment Hermione on her choice of sex books. I only got to read about half of it, but it was extremely thorough and informative."

Ginny couldn't hear most of his muffled grumbles, but she did catch a few choice words about her dear friend, that set her off laughing again.

"I'll be sure to tell Hermione that, Harry. Now turn over." A grunted 'no' was all she heard, so she decided drastic measures were needed.

The hard smack on his arse echoed through the room, and his outraged squawk brought his head out from under the pillow. Ginny grinned gleefully as his bright red face turned towards her.

"Witch! What'd you do that for?" Harry said with a scowl.

"Because you're being stubborn."

Harry growled and burrowed back under the pillow. Ginny chuckled, and then moved one leg over him to straddle his thighs. Leaning down, she kissed the middle of his back, running her hands over the tensely bunched muscles in a soft massage. As she continued rubbing his back, Harry slowly began to relax, but his head was still hidden. Scooting up his body slowly, she trailed kisses up his spine until she reached the nape of his neck.

Ginny braced her arms on either side of him and sat up a bit, then let her nipples drag across his back, barely skimming them across his flesh. She heard a muffled groan beneath her, and watched his muscles twitch and goose bumps raise on his biceps. When his hips pressed down into the mattress, Ginny smiled and felt her own arousal start to build.

"Harry, turn over for me," Ginny said quietly, nuzzling her face under the edge of the pillow. She could feel his chest expand below her, his breathing starting to get faster. Ginny rolled her hips into his lower back as she felt herself getting wet, and he moaned and pushed back.

Pressing soft kisses into his shoulder, Ginny reached up and took hold of the edge of the pillowcase, slowly pulling it away from his face. When most of his head was revealed to her, she leaned down further and nibbled his ear, and one of his arms finally moved down to caress her leg.

"Turn over, Harry," Ginny whispered again. One emerald green eye peeked open at her.

"Are you going to be mean to me again?" Harry's voice rumbled through his chest, and Ginny shivered as she felt the vibrations of it beneath her.

"No. I'm going to be very, very good to you," Ginny said as she kissed his shoulder, looking at him through half-lidded eyes. As she felt his body begin to move, she rose up a bit to let him turn over, then lowered herself down with a hiss when he got to his back.

She was now straddling his stomach, and his penis was hard and poking against her bum. Harry's fingers trailed up her legs to her hips, and Ginny lowered her head to kiss him.

Keeping the kiss soft at first, Ginny languidly stroked his tongue with hers, slowly rolling her pelvis and pressing her clit against his toned stomach muscles. She heard Harry groan beneath her, and his hands slid around to grip her bum, encouraging her to move.

Ginny sucked Harry's lower lip into her mouth, running her tongue along it as her hips moved faster. The burning heat in her stomach was pooling in her groin, and Harry's skin was becoming slicker with every movement. His fingers were pressing hard into her bum, and she felt his erection twitch as he thrust up against her.

Pulling her mouth away from his, Ginny kissed along his jaw and up to his ear.

"I need you inside," she said huskily. Harry groaned loudly and thrust up again, seeking her warmth.

Raising her hips up and scooting down a little, Ginny dragged her wetness against his penis where it lay hard against his stomach. Harry's eyes were locked on where their lower bodies met, his mouth open and panting. She reached down and grasped him, pressing down a little so he was just barely inside of her. Ginny held herself above him, poised just on the edge of enclosing him fully.

"Harry."

Bright green eyes burned into hers, and his nostrils flared as she could see him visibly holding back from thrusting up into her. Keeping her eyes open and locked with his, Ginny slowly sunk down onto him, feeling the heat of his penis pulsing inside of her. Her eyelids fluttered as she fought to keep herself from grinding against him. She wanted to go slowly this time, for as long as she could stand it.

Ginny braced her hands on his chest, then took in a deep breath as she slid up, squeezing her internal muscles tightly as she felt every ridge of his penis rubbing just right against her sensitive flesh. Just as she felt him about to slip out, she slid back down again, her head rolling backwards as she moaned.

Her hair flowed around her shoulders as she continued her slow thrusts. Ginny managed to open her eyes and saw Harry's jaw locked tight, the muscles bulging as he fought for control. Her moans were near constant now, and when she tilted her hips back a little his penis moved even deeper inside of her. Ginny ground her hips against his pelvis, and Harry's tightly wound body bucked up as he grunted.

Her orgasm was rapidly approaching as her hips moved faster, and Ginny moved her hands to the bed to brace herself better, gripping the sheets hard in her fists. Just as she felt the first flutters move through her stomach and down to where they were joined, Ginny wrenched her eyes open and met his gaze. Harry's face was flushed and sweaty and he groaned out her name every time she thrust down. She could see his arms shaking and knew he was just barely hanging on. Her thighs quivered as she held herself still for just a moment.

"Now, Harry," Ginny panted. "Hard."

With a growl, Harry clenched her hips in his hands with bruising intensity and pounded up into her, thrusting wildly. The friction was too much and Ginny's orgasm slammed into her, sending her screaming over the edge as she flung her head back. Pumping hard a few more times, Harry grunted as he finished, flooding inside of her as she collapsed on his chest.

The sweat was cooling on her back when Ginny finally came back enough to drag her eyes open. Harry's arms were wrapped tightly around her, holding her on top of him as his heart slowly stopped beating out of his ribcage. Licking her lips, Ginny nuzzled her face into his chest and felt him kiss the crown of her head.

"Harry," she whispered.

"Hm?" His voice rumbled low in his chest and Ginny hummed in pleasure at hearing it.

"We need to send Hermione a thank you card for that book she gave you. It's bloody brilliant."

Harry chuckled and slowly rolled them to his left, and Ginny moaned a bit at feeling his soft penis slip out of her body. She knew she was really going to be sore tomorrow, but right now she felt too good to care. Her limbs were heavy with exhaustion and all she wanted was to feel Harry curling his body around hers as they slept for days.

Pulling away from her, Harry fumbled with the blankets and dragged them up and over them. Ginny managed to turn around, scooting back as he flung his arm around her waist. Spooning up against her back, Harry tucked his knees under hers until she felt surrounded by him completely. His heavy sigh ruffled her hair.

"Love you, Gin."

Grasping his hand, Ginny pulled it up to her mouth and kissed his palm then held it close to her between her breasts. Ginny closed her eyes and smiled.

"Love you, too."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_**November 19, 2000**_

"You know something, Harry?"

"What?"

"I think we've now had sex in every possible location in your flat."

"No we haven't, Gin."

"Oh really? And just where do you think we missed, Mr. Potter?"

"We haven't done it in the closet yet."

Ginny snorted into Harry's chest as she lay sprawled out on top of him. He, in turn, was laying on his back on top of the coffee table in the living room. The mid-day sun shone through his drawn curtains, and Ginny really couldn't think of a better way to spend a Sunday.

"Who the hell has sex in a closet, Harry?"

"I don't know. Us?"

Ginny laughed softly and snuggled into him. Harry apparently felt no need to move, so she was content to lie there for awhile longer.

A loud pecking on the window had them both groaning, and when a minute went by and it didn't go away, Ginny finally dragged her body off of Harry and fumbled on the couch for an afghan. Wrapping it around herself, she trudged slowly across the room, raking her fingers through her wildly mussed hair.

"Bloody hell."

Slamming the sash open, Ginny reached out and snatched the madly fluttering Pig and took the letter off of his leg. With a loud hoot from the tiny owl, she flung him back outside and closed the window.

Stumbling back to the couch, she sat down a little gingerly and propped her feet up on Harry's stomach. Without bothering to move from the coffee table or even open his eyes, Harry took hold of her feet and started massaging her toes as she opened the letter.

"Damn, damn, damn."

"What?" Harry mumbled.

"It's from my Mum. She's inviting us to Sunday dinner at the Burrow with the rest of the family. But it's more of a summons than an invitation. We're to be there at six tonight," Ginny said grumpily.

"Bugger," Harry sighed. "Guess that means Naked Weekend is over."

Ginny tossed the letter to the floor and looked over at her fiancé. He was smiling as his eyes gleamed brightly back at her. With a final pat to her feet, he sat up groaning. Harry reached across and grasped her hands, standing up and tugging her with him.

"C'mon, love. You need a shower. You reek of sex," Harry said with a grin.

Ginny laughed and tossed the afghan back on the couch as they wandered off to the bathroom arm in arm.

_**A/N:**__ Only one more chapter to go, folks._


	7. Chapter 7: Full Circle

**Chapter 7: Full Circle**

_**June 9, 2001**_

Harry slouched down further on the bench that was hidden in the shadow of a large tree, and watched the stars appear in the early evening sky. He reached up and slowly pulled his tie loose and undid a few of his top buttons. Feeling a bit less like a stuffed shirt, he took a long swallow from his glass of whisky.

"Are you going to share that, Mr. Potter?"

He glanced down at the young woman who was sharing his hiding spot in the large backyard of the Burrow. Harry smiled at her, and pulled her tighter to his side, handing over the half-full glass.

"Of course, Mrs. Potter. After all, what's mine is yours now, right?"

Ginny chuckled and took a sip from the glass, leaning her head back against his shoulder. Harry wrapped one long strand of her bright red hair around his finger, lazily twirling it as he enjoyed the relative peace they'd found here away from the loud wedding tent.

He was surprised they'd been able to escape from the crowd. His feet ached from the number of dances he'd had to endure, and his hand was a little sore from all the pumping handshakes. But somehow, they'd both been able to slip away after the cake was cut, and they'd made their way back to this little grove of trees just on the edge of the Weasley's orchard. A small well-worn garden bench sat beneath the tree, and they'd found their refuge there, enjoying the time alone together without a hoard of redheads offering their congratulations, suggestions, and occasional unwelcome bouts of advice.

Harry chuckled a bit as he remembered George's comments, and how his lovely bride responded to them.

"What are you laughing at?" Ginny asked. She reached up and ran a hand down his jaw, turning his head slightly so she could kiss his chin.

"George. You know, I almost wish I could see his face tomorrow morning when he wakes up," Harry responded.

Ginny's grin turned a little gleeful as she sighed happily. "Don't worry. I got Angelina to agree to take some pictures. She said she'd hide the prints from George until we got back from our honeymoon."

Harry laughed loudly at that, and marveled at his wife's ability to trick the professional prankster.

"Where did you find that charm, Gin?"

"Oh, it wasn't just the charm. I had Hermione slip a little potion in George's drink when I was yelling at him, and the charm is set on a dual delay. The first part was what you saw earlier, but the rest of it will kick in sometime late tonight, and the potion will set in soon after. Hermione found both of them in some musty old book she dragged out of Grimmauld Place a few years ago," Ginny said.

"Hermione found it in a book? You don't say," Harry said sarcastically. An elbow to his gut cut off his laughter, but he could see Ginny's shoulders shaking as she held in her own chuckles.

"Be nice, Harry. She's helping us get back at George, after all."

"I just can't believe that Hermione accidentally '_found_' a charm that makes breasts grow out of your back, and a potion that makes your forehead flash different colors."

"Oh, who knows. You know Hermione, she probably found some spells and tweaked them to fit her own purpose. I have no idea what she gets up to down in the bowels of the Ministry and I don't think I want to know," Ginny said. Harry had to agree with that – Hermione's range of spells had only increased in amount and oddity since she'd started working with the Department of Mysteries.

"Just how big will they get, anyway?" Harry asked as he reached over for the glass.

"Supposedly they'll be about the size of a small watermelon. Personally, I'm hoping they get so big he has to cart them around in a little wagon."

"And the first charm you cast?"

"Oh that one should cycle through about a dozen different insults. I think they'll look rather nice set into his forehead against the flashing colors."

Harry's shoulders shook with repressed laughter as he downed the last of the whisky in the glass. Setting it to the side, he pulled Ginny closer, leaning down to nuzzle into her neck.

"Are you trying to start something, my dear husband?"

"Well," Harry murmured as he placed small kisses on her bared shoulders. "I was going to suggest we keep up our tradition and skip out of here a little early."

Ginny arched her neck and moaned quietly as Harry's hand moved up to cup her breast. He watched her face as he dragged his teeth lightly over the skin of her shoulder and ran his thumb over the nipple he could feel getting hard through the bodice of her dress. Ginny's hand clenched on his thigh, and Harry turned his body more towards hers as he slid his hand down. He reached for the end of her long skirt, and slipped underneath, caressing her leg as he moved back up.

Harry was just about to slip a finger under her knickers when he heard the grass rustling from nearby.

"Dammit," Ginny groaned quietly as Harry pulled his hand back out from under her dress, smoothing the silky fabric down to cover her legs. She turned her head towards him and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Soon," Harry whispered.

"Better be very soon," Ginny groused, and then she straightened up a bit as he wrapped his arms more securely around her.

Harry looked over towards the approaching interloper, and saw Ron and Hermione walking towards them hand in hand.

"Oy, Mum's been looking for you," Ron said. "We told her we'd make sure you hadn't run off again without telling anyone."

Harry glanced down and shared a wry grin with Ginny. _Ah well, it was a nice escape while it lasted._ Standing up, Harry reached down a hand for Ginny and helped her to her feet. She snagged her heels from the bench, and wrapped her arm around his waist. Harry slung an arm around her shoulders, and they started back to the party, Ron and Hermione falling into step beside them.

"So, has Mum seen George yet?" Ginny asked.

Ron's loud guffaw resounded across the grassy field. "Oh yeah, she saw him. Mum was all set to go off until Angelina told her what he said. Then Mum just swatted him across the head and said he deserved it."

Harry laughed along with Ron as they drew closer to the tent that was erected in the Burrow's backyard. It was getting later in the evening and there were far fewer guests still dancing and chatting, and Harry was hoping that he and Ginny could make a quick exit.

"There you are! Goodness, I can't believe you two wandered off like that at your own wedding," Molly Weasley said as she hurried over. Harry heard Ginny sigh next to him, and he glanced down and laughed at the put-upon look on her face.

As his new mother-in-law hustled them off to greet yet another family member, Harry wondered if he'd have the energy after all this to finish what he started earlier. Catching Ginny's eye, he shrugged and followed along behind.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Ginny trudged down the Burrow's winding staircase, holding her skirt up and grumbling under her breath. She couldn't believe her mother had held them hostage for that long talking to relatives she didn't even remember having. It was only the threat of "unladylike behavior" involving a bush and some napkins that allowed her to escape to the loo. Ginny regretted leaving Harry there alone with her Mum and some aunt or another, but she really couldn't take another second of not-so-subtle hints about red-headed, green-eyed grandbabies.

Just as she reached the landing that held her old bedroom, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, yanking her in as the door slammed behind her, missing her head by mere centimeters.

"Bloody hell!"

"Shhh… they'll hear you!"

Ginny looked up and saw Harry's head and arm floating in mid-air, the rest of him completely hidden beneath his cloak.

"You brought your cloak? To our wedding?" Ginny asked, incredulous.

"Er. Yeah. Thought it might come in handy."

"And you're using it to hide in my old bedroom, in the dark, from my Mum and aunts?" Ginny fought the grin that was trying to take over her face.

"Um… yes?" Harry's sheepish expression, with his hair even more mussed up from the cloak, made Ginny's heat beat double time. _Merlin, he's too cute to be allowed sometimes._

Ginny finally smiled widely and stepped closer to him, reaching out to find the cloak's edge. "You're absolutely brilliant, love. Let me in."

Harry opened his cloak and huddled her close to his chest, enfolding them in the shimmering fabric until they were invisible to the outside world. Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled against him, reaching up to undo several buttons so she could feel his skin.

"Mmm… so, now we're both hiding at our own wedding, from our own wedding guests. How are we going to escape?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione and Ron are running interference for us. They said they'd gather up our gifts and drop them off at the flat tomorrow," Harry said as he ran his hands up and down her back, leaving chills shivering through her legs and into her groin. They really, really needed to get away. Soon.

Ginny leaned back against his arms and looked up at his shadowed face. His fringe was falling into his eyes as the cloak pressed down on his head, and she reached up and swept it away then cupped his cheek, feeling the scratchy stubble after their long day. Harry closed his eyes, and turned his head to brush his lips against her palm, then leaned down to draw her into a kiss that had her panting and scrabbling at his back to pull his shirt out from his trousers.

"We need to get the hell out of here, Harry. Now," Ginny said as she caught her breath.

Harry nodded his head and cleared his throat. "Yeah… we need to make it past the anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards, though."

"Bloody wards," Ginny said grumpily.

"Better the bloody wards than the bloody journalists that would've shown up if we didn't have them. C'mon," Harry responded, and turned her around until her back was cuddled up to his chest. "Just hold your skirts up and we'll sneak out the front door."

They stumbled out the door, finding it difficult to keep completely covered with both of them and Ginny's voluminous dress under the cloak. Just as they managed to make it to the kitchen, giggling and whispering like teenagers, they heard the back door creak open.

Harry's arms clenched hard around her waist, and Ginny looked down anxiously to check that their feet were covered.

"Ginny? Harry? Are you two in here? Merlin, I thought I heard voices in here," Molly Weasley's voice rang out through the room, as she peered around the kitchen and glanced up the staircase.

Ginny clenched her jaw shut, trying to silence the hysterical laugh that wanted to burst out. It was ridiculous that she and her husband were hiding under an invisibility cloak from her own mother, in an effort to escape their wedding reception. She could feel Harry's silent shaking laughter behind her.

"Mum? Hermione wants to know where the rest of the gifts are," Ron said as he stepped into the house. Ginny watched him glance around furtively, and promised herself she'd thank her brother later.

Ron's comment got her mother rushing back outside, and he held the door open a moment longer as he peered into the apparently empty room.

Ginny chanced a quick peek of her head out of the cloak, and whispered a "Thanks!" as Ron shooed them away with his hands.

They hurried out the front door and ran as fast as they could, hampered as they were by cloak and clothing, until they reached the edge of the wards.

"Okay," Harry said, breathlessly. "Grab on, and I'll apparate us out of here."

Ginny wrapped her arms around him and held on through the tight squeeze of apparition. They landed with a slight crack and she opened her eyes, feeling a cool breeze flowing around her dress. She looked up to see a beautiful green coastline, the sea reflecting the bright moonlight.

"It's beautiful here, Harry. Where are we?" Ginny asked as she stepped back a little, pulling the cloak off of them.

"We're on the coast of Ireland. Just north of Cork, actually," Harry said, grabbing her hand as he tugged her along. Ginny looked ahead and saw a small cabin tucked into the slight rise of a hill.

They made the short walk, and Harry opened the door with a muttered spell, then ushered her inside. He waved his wand at the dimly-seen hearth, and soon a warm fire was blazing in the fireplace. It flickered soft light, showing Ginny a small, but cozy sitting room with a large couch, and what looked to be an actual bearskin rug on the floor. To the other side was a kitchen and roughly made wooden table, and a door on the back wall led to what she assumed was a bedroom and loo.

It was perfect.

Ginny smiled up at Harry as he bit his lip, obviously waiting for her approval.

"It's wonderful, Harry."

He grinned down at her and wrapped her in a hug. "I know it's rather small, but it's quiet, and completely warded against everyone but us. No one knows where we are except for Kingsley. The ice box is stocked with food, and our bags are in the other room."

"Just us, alone here, for a week. That's brilliant," Ginny said, as she used her wand to undo the magic holding her hair in place. It fell down in a thick tumble around her shoulders, and she shook her head, sighing in pleasure at being free of the French twist Hermione had put it in that morning.

"I love your hair," Harry mumbled, threading his fingers into it and burying his face in her neck.

Ginny arched her neck, and quickly finished unbuttoning his dress shirt, drawing it down his arms and tossing it to the side as Harry nipped and kissed along her bare shoulders. She reached for his belt buckle and was unzipping his trousers as she felt his hands fumbling to open the many buttons that held up the back of her dress. Ginny quickly slipped out of her shoes, kicking them to the side as she rose up on her toes, arching her hips into the hardness she felt pressing against her.

Before she lost her head completely, Ginny used the wand that she still held clenched in her hand to cast the contraception charm, then tossed it onto the couch. She'd worry about finding it again later; there were other things that needed her hands attention right now.

Ginny curled her fingers into his belt loops and started walking backwards, drawing him with her as his kisses moved up to her ear. Gasping, she finally felt the cool wood of the door against her back, and reached back quickly to open it. They fell into the room, hands and mouths roaming over bared skin until she felt the edge of the bed. Ginny bent her arms back to finish opening the last few buttons Harry had missed, and then yanked his trousers down where they pooled at his ankles.

She pushed back from Harry a little and let her dress drop to the floor. Watching his eyes widen, Ginny looked down to see his arousal tenting his boxers. She smiled, then sat down on the bed and scooted backwards until she reached the pillows. Seeing Harry still staring at her, Ginny reached behind and unhooked her lacy bra and flung it at his head.

"C'mon Potter! Get those clothes off and get up here. You promised me soon, and it's been far too long," Ginny said with a laugh.

Shoes, socks, trousers, and boxers went flying as Harry hastily disrobed. He crawled onto the bed, his hands and mouth trailing chills up her legs to her stomach. Harry kneeled over her, straddling one leg as he unhooked the clips holding her stockings up.

"Merlin, these things are sexy," Harry breathed out as he rolled the stocking down her leg.

Ginny rose up on her elbows, watching as he removed the other one and slid back up her body, placing soft kisses on her calves and thighs as he went. Her breathing was getting ragged by the time he made it to her stomach, and her knickers were wet with arousal. Lifting her hips up, she felt him remove her knickers, his hot breath against her curls making her close her eyes and groan.

"God, I love doing this," Harry mumbled, and it was the last coherent sound she heard as his tongue slid into her folds.

It wasn't long before Ginny shattered, chanting his name over and over as she orgasmed, her fingers clutching his hair and her hips rising up to meet his mouth. She'd barely begun to recover, when Harry moved up and slid inside her.

He leaned his forehead down against hers as he slowly thrust his hips, his hands twining with hers on the pillows over her head.

"Ginny, look at me," Harry whispered, his voice rumbling into her ears.

Ginny pried her eyes open and stared up at him as he thrust harder into her. Every movement of his hips sent delicious spikes of pleasure through her overly sensitive flesh.

"Promise me," he said.

"Anything."

Harry smiled. "Promise me it'll always be like this."

Ginny laughed breathily, her heart racing as she felt the first curls of heat in her stomach and groin. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rose up to meet his thrusts, reaching for the edge as she felt him moving faster.

"I promise, Harry," she said, groaning. Her eyes fluttered shut against her will, and she clenched her fingers against his as his teeth bit down lightly on her lower lip. Drawing him into a deeper kiss, Ginny felt him let go, moaning into his mouth as heat flooded inside of her. Harry ground his hips into her pelvis, and with one last thrust she finished with a cry, dimly registering the feeling of his weight come down on her in his exhaustion.

Harry rolled them over, pulling her leg over his hip until they were wrapped around each completely. His hands moved softly down her back, the light touches almost tickling her and sending little shivers down her spine.

"Love you," Harry whispered into her hair.

"Mmm… love you, too," Ginny mumbled, her lips pressed against his chest.

"Always?"

"Always," she said, smiling into his skin.

"We'll have to make a pact on it."

Ginny laughed lightly, pulling him tighter against her. His breathing became heavier against her hair, and she sighed happily, letting his steady heartbeat carry her into sleep.

**The End**

_**A/N:**__ And here's the end to my little story. Thank you to everyone who has read, and especially to those that review. You guys are what kept me writing. Thanks to EE and M for betaing this for me. You two are the best – of course, you knew that already, didn't you?_


End file.
